E:SCAPE
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: AU. Sembilan anak terperangkap di dalam game mematikan, dan hanya ada satu yang bisa keluar. R&R?
1. MOGI

**WELCOME TO E;SCAPE**

**- [New Game]**

**[Continue]**

**[Settings]**

**[Exit]**

**.**

Musik _medley_ ala game sederhana mengalun pelan sesaat setelah game itu terbuka. Latar belakangnya hanya menampilkan siluet panah, mungkin untuk memfokuskan judul di tengah yang terlihat mencolok. Opsinya cukup sederhana, tidak ada bantuan, tidak ada kredit, satu-satunya yang absen hanyalah Continue karena game ini baru dibuka untuk pertama kalinya.

**.**

**SELECT MODE**

**[Single Player]**

**- [Multiplayer]**

**.**

**SELECT DIFFICULTY**

**[Easy]**

**- [Normal]**

**[Hard]**

**[Extra]**

**.**

Jari telunjuk itu berhenti, berkebalikan dengan panah kuning yang terus berkedip-kedip. Merongrong sang pemain untuk cepat memilih. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia langsung menekan tombol Enter dan layar mendadak menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"Di-di mana aku?"

Suasana suram menyambut kedua matanya setelah ia tersadar. Sambil memegangi kepala yang mendadak terasa berat, Mogi berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu suaranya hampir habis untuk menjerit-jerit minta tolong... ugh.

Nyeri di kepalanya semakin membara.

Mogi berusaha bangkit dan mencari pegangan, apa saja –asalkan ia tak rubuh karena pandangannya kini mulai berputar-putar. Ingatan itu kembali memburam. Hanya beberapa hal yang sepintas lewat sementara mata merah itu masih mengolah informasi dari apa yang dilihatnya... biru, biru, dingin, asin, udara... gelap, dingin, tua, runtuh, abu-abu... tangan, teriak, napas, mati...

Meraba-raba dinding penuh retak dan cat terkelupas, Mogi berjalan tertatih-tatih karena matanya belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Hanya dinding itulah satu-satunya indikator agar ia bisa tahu tempatnya sekarang, dan mungkin mencari sesuatu untuk menerangi keadaan. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan celah berbentuk persegi panjang di ujung, terlihat seperti sebuah pintu –seakan-akan lupa dengan sakit kepalanya, gadis itu berlari menuju arah cahaya dan mendadak berhenti begitu melihat kenyataan di depan mata.

Ia ingat sekarang.

Ia ingat kalau ia tak berada disini sebelumnya.

Ia nyaris menjemput ajal di laut lepas.

Tapi mengapa –

**-E;SCAPE-**

_"Tolong! Tolong!"_

_Berkali-kali suaranya timbul-tenggelam karena ombak yang semakin ganas. Tak peduli dengan lidahnya yang berkali-kali mencecap asin karena menelan air garam, ia terus berteriak, terus melambaikan tangan, tak peduli pula dengan suaranya yang nyaris mustahil menjejak daratan. Hujan yang sepertinya bersekutu dengan ombak menumpahkan lebih banyak hidrogen dioksida, memporak-porandakkan suasana, dan jangan lupa dengan angin dan petir yang terus menyambar. Matanya sudah pedih, suaranya sudah habis, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa... bahkan untuk muntah karena diombang-ambing ombak saja sudah tak bisa. Kalau ini adalah akhir hidupnya, biarlah ia menghembuskan napas terakhir dengan tenang... bukannya dalam kondisi tersiksa dan takkan ada yang melihat saat-saat terakhirnya di dunia... bahkan mungkin ia takkan dikebumikan dalam kondisi layak..._

_ Seekor ular menghampirinya sebelum ia memejamkan mata._

Hanya itu yang mampu ia lihat sebelum Mogi sampai di tempat antah-berantah seperti ini. Sempat terbesit pikiran kalau ular itu yang menyelamatkan dirinya dan membawanya ke tempat ini. Kalau itu benar, gadis itu harus berterima kasih kepada hewan melata tersebut meskipun sebenarnya kondisinya tak lebih baik. Oke, ia akui kalau kakaknya memelihara kelinci putih di rumah, dan ia juga suka kucing, tapi kucing dan kelinci dengan mulut penuh taring-taring tajam dan menyeringai lebar itu bukan hal yang baik, apalagi jumlahnya yang mencapai belasan dan menyambutnya di depan mata –

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ajaibnya, meskipun ia baru saja selamat dari insiden tenggelam dan seharusnya membutuhkan banyak istirahat agar bisa pulih kembali, namun larinya jauh lebih cepat daripada orang normal. Kekuatan orang yang terdesak, mungkin? Mogi bahkan tak berani menoleh ke belakang, tujuannya hanyalah mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu terbuka karena kelinci dan kucing itu mengejarnya dari segala arah. Baru saja ia menemukan gang sempit yang sepertinya hanya muat untuk satu orang, pandangannya terasa aneh. Sesuatu seperti _grid_ hijau membatasi pengelihatannya, dan balon kata bermunculan pada setiap benda yang dilihatnya.

.

**Rabbit**

**HP: 36**

**MP: 40**

**.**

**Cat**

**HP: 45**

**MP: 55**

**.**

Di sebelah kirinya, seperti status bar pada game online, terdapat informasi mengenai dirinya, kekuatannya, barang-barang yang dimilikinya, dan pandangan Mogi berhenti pada satu kata.

**Weapon**

Secara refleks, telunjuknya menyentuh udara kosong, tapi senjata yang dimaksud langsung mucul di hadapannya dan benar-benar nyata. Tanpa buang banyak waktu, Mogi langsung memakai flamethrower itu sambil berlari menghindar. Untung saja gang yang dimaksud sudah ada di depan mata, dan sesuai prediksinya, musuh-musuh itu takkan bisa mendekat.

_BRUK!_

"Haah... haah..."

Napasnya memburu, namun ekspresi lega justru terukir di wajahnya. Baru saja ia melangkahi maut dengan mengerahkan seluruh energinya, ditambah membawa beban yang tak terkira, jadi lecet-lecet di lututnya bukan hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan. Mengubah posisinya dari tengkurap menjadi duduk bersandar, Mogi memeriksa lebih jauh apa yang terjadi pada matanya dan senjatanya.

**MOGI**

**Player No. 5**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: Captivating Eyes**

**Weapon: M2A1-2 Flamethrower**

Captivating Eyes? Player No. 5? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Mogi, namun belum ada satupun yang terjawab. Berbekal spekulasi-spekulasi sederhana, ia mengkalkulasikan informasi tersebut menjadi informasi baru.

_Kalau aku adalah pemain nomor 5... berarti masih ada pemain lainnya? Lalu Captivating Eyes ini... mata Penarik Perhatian? Apa maksudnya? Padahal mataku hitam polos biasa, tidak biru indah apalagi berkharisma –_

Gumaman Mogi berhenti ketika pantulan cahaya yang berasal dari sendok tua mengganggunya. Gadis itu mengambilnya, dan menatap bayangan wajahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Meskipun samar, tapi ia bisa melihat kilatan merah yang berada tepat dimana matanya berada –

_Tidak mungkin._

_Aku tidak pakai lensa kontak, jadi bagaimana bisa?_

Suara geraman yang amat ia benci kembali terdengar, Tidak ada waktu untuk berkeluh kesah, Mogi harus pindah dari tempat itu secepatnya sebelum musuh memaksa masuk ke dalam. Diangkatnya tali ransel flamethrower itu erat-erat sembari berlari ke dalam, berharap seperempat bebannya pindah walau sebentar.

_BRAKK!_

Kedua dinding yang menjadi mulut gang hancur separuhnya, membuat para monster itu bebas bergerak leluasa meski tak bisa masuk bersamaan. Mogi semakin panik, ditingkatkannya kecepatan lari meskipun dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal –

Sebuah dinding tinggi menjulang di hadapannya.

Bagus sekali, batin Mogi dalam sarkasme. Kondisinya benar-benar terjepit, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menghadap musuhnya sambil sedikit-sedikit merapat ke dinding... hingga tidak ada lagi celah bagi gadis itu untuk kabur. Mungkin kalau dalam keadaan normal, Mogi akan bertanya-tanya mengapa hewan-hewan lucu dan berwarna lembut seperti merah jambu, kuning muda atau hijau pandan itu bisa berukuran sebesar beruang dan seganas serigala. Sayangnya, dengan posisi malaikat maut sudah mengalungkan sabit kematian di lehernya, dan tidak ada siapapun untuk dimintai tolong, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal tersebut sampai tangannya menyenggol selang flamethrower.

Ini dia!

Dengan jari gemetar, ia menekan semua tombol di selang tersebut dengan acak, dan nyaris saja ia sendiri yang dilalap api hingga Mogi dapat mengontrol flamethrower tersebut dengan baik. Diarahkan moncong selang itu ke arah musuh dengan takut-takut pada awalnya, berharap mereka segera mundur. Berhasil! Mogi semakin meningkatkan volume apinya, dan berlari ke depan –sementara para monster itu justru berbalik dan berlari tunggang-langgang. Seringai tawa tak wajar menghiasi wajahnya, apalagi beberapa diantara mereka yang tak beruntung menjadi kelinci panggang menimbulkan bunyi keretek pelan dan balon kata di atas kepalanya menjadi lenyap.

Mati.

Musnah.

Mogi tertawa keras-keras, angka nol yang sebelumnya bercokol di kanan layar sekarang bertambah tiga puluh. Artinya, satu monster yang baru saja ia bunuh bernilai sepuluh, dan jika menghitung total monster yang kini berlari serabutan karena api yang menyala-nyala, ia bisa mendapatkan poin lebih!

"Mati! Mati kalian semua! Mati!" jerit Mogi girang sambil mengarahkan moncong flamethrowernya ke segala arah. Angka poin langsung meroket tinggi, seiring dengan monster-monster yang roboh. Tak peduli dengan segala kerusakan yang ia buat karena membakar benda apapun dengan ceroboh, kini status Mogi yang semula korban berubah menjadi pemburu. Dikejarnya semua monster yang tersisa, bahkan tak perlu mendekatpun mereka sudah menjadi kelinci dan kucing panggang karena semburan apinya bisa mencapai dua meter. Ia baru bisa menghela napas lega setelah monster-monster yang menyerangnya tumbang, dan poinnya kini bertengger di angka 180. Cukup banyak juga, batin Mogi sambil mengelus-elus flamethrower yang entah mengapa bebannya tidak terasa lagi di punggung. Dilangkahinya mayat-mayat itu dengan perasaan bangga yang aneh, seolah-olah ia baru saja mengalahkan musuh pada game –

Oh iya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?

Semua yang terjadi pada dirinya terlalu nyata untuk dibilang mimpi. Ia bisa merasakan luka di lututnya, panas yang menjalari selang, dan ia bisa ambruk kelelahan saat bersembunyi di gang tadi. Mustahil kalau ini semua hanya ilusi... atau jangan-jangan ia sekarang berada di dalam game?

Mogi duduk di atas kap mobil dan melonggarkan tali ransel flamethrowernya. Pasti ada... pasti ada semacam keterangan atau cara bermain di layar virtual yang ditanamkan di depan matanya. Gadis itu menekan tombol 'Menu'di pojok kiri bawah, dan beberapa opsi yang tertera muncul seperti pop-up.

**Continue**

**- Setting**

**Save and Exit**

Tidak begitu banyak berguna pada pilihan tersebut, hanya sebatas mengubah tata letak alias template layar virtual yang dipenuhi grid hijau tersebut. Opsi mengecilkan atau membesarkan suara juga tidak ada, tentu saja, apalagi mengubah kontrol dari keyboard menjadi mouse atau sebaliknya –

_"Selamat datang di E;SCAPE!"_

Mata merah itu membulat. Sebuah pop-up besar tiba-tiba memblokir pandangannya, disusul dengan suara wanita muda yang menyapa. Oh, ia baru sadar kalau suara tersebut berasal dari headphone yang sedari tadi terkalung di lehernya. Mogi mengenakan headphone tersebut dan menekan pop-up tadi sekali lagi.

_"E;SCAPE adalah shooting game dengan sistem level. Cara bermain game ini cukup mudah, tembak semua musuh Anda hingga mencapai poin tertentu untuk bisa lanjut ke level berikutnya. Anda telah dibekali Weapon, Energy, dan Memory secara acak, jadi pastikan Anda memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Beberapa Eye Ability bekerja lebih optimal dengan Weapon, sebagian tidak berhubungan sama sekali atau malah merugikan. Tidak ada opsi Save dan Exit disini, jadi –"_

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu tunggu!" seru Mogi sambil mengecek tombol menu dengan keringat dingin yang mendadak menyusuri pelipisnya. Ia ingat kalau tadi ada pilihan itu di bawah 'Setting' tapi... tubuhnya mendadak lemas ketika panah kuning yang berkedip-kedip itu tidak dapat digerakkan sampai bawah, yang artinya pilihan tersebut terus terkunci sampai waktunya tiba.

_" –Anda harus terus memainkan game ini sampai selesai. Jika Anda menang, Anda dapat keluar dari game ini melalui gerbang yang telah disediakan dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Hal sebaliknya terjadi jika Anda kalah. Peraturan lebih lanjut akan dijelaskan secara bertahap di tengah permainan. Selamat bermain~!"_

Pop-up itu lenyap. Menyisakan grid hijau yang membosankan.

"'Selamat bermain' apanya..." umpat Mogi sambil meloncat dari kap mobil, tentu saja setelah mempererat tali ransel flamethrowernya. "Aku hampir mati, astaga! Kurasa aku harus mencari cara agar bisa menemukan monster sialan itu dan pulang ke rumah."

Kali ini gadis itu memindai sekeliling dengan teliti. Sebenarnya, jika tidak ada monster-monster aneh yang berkeliaran, suasana ini seperti kota besar yang telah lama ditinggal penduduknya. Bangunan-bangunan bekas toko, rumah sipil, kantor, tingginya bervariasi namun semuanya sepi dan dalam kondisi tak layak huni . Nyaris semua dindingnya hanya berbentuk batu bata berlapis semen, itupun sudah banyak yang runtuh dan terkelupas. Besi-besi berkarat, mobil terparkir sembarangan, aspal retak dan tak terhitung yang bergelombang apalagi lubang. Tiang-tiang lampu, kotak pos, tanda jalan, semuanya doyong dan beberapa patah. Lampu jalan mati, ada pula yang sangkarnya kosong, bekas pecahan lampu berserakan tepat di bawah.

Singkat kata, kota ini seperti baru terkena gempa berskala tinggi dan secara harfiah sudah mati.

Benar-benar tempat yang layak untuk dijadikan lokasi survival game, batin Mogi sambil membaca alamat toko yang tertera di atas suatu bangunan. Meskipun kesulitan karena papan nama itu nyaris hancur, tapi ia yakin kalau nama kota ini tidak ada dalam peta Jepang, atau peta manapun di dunia. Satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini, seperti yang telah dijelaskan di peraturan, hanyalah naik level setinggi mungkin hingga –

_KRUUUUUKKKK_

Mogi memegangi perutnya. Sudah berapa lama sejak perutnya diisi? batinnya sambil menekan pilihan 'Menu' sekali lagi. Kalau tidak salah peraturan tadi bilang ia punya semacam Energy?

Health Point yang berada di sisi kanan berkurang separuh lebih dan berwarna kuning, padahal sebelumnya Mogi yakin kalau tadi warnanya hijau dan memenuhi tiga perempat bar.

Setelah mengutak-atik opsi 'Items', akhirnya gadis itu menemukan _lunchbox_ dan makanan yang dimaksud langsung muncul begitu saja di hadapannya setelah ia menekan gambarnya. Satu kotak nasi lengkap dengan lauk pauk dan alat makan sekali pakai. Mogi menggeser tampilan layar 'Items' ke bawah, dan menekan gambar air mineral. Minuman yang dimaksud kembali muncul, wadahnya sama seperti yang digunakan anggota militer sehingga gampang disimpan jika isinya sudah habis. Rasa makanannya standar, tidak begitu enak namun masih dapat ditolerir, yang penting Health Point-nya kini telah naik dan warnanya kembali ke hijau. Diteguknya air mineral itu dua kali sebagai penutup, lalu ia membungkus semua sampahnya dengan plastik yang tersedia dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang tutupnya entah dimana.

Sekarang waktunya berburu monster.

**-E;SCAPE-**

_Sembilan, sepuluh..._

Mogi terus menghitung jumlah monster yang gosong akibat flamethrower-nya sambil berlari dan sesekali bersembunyi diantara gang sempit. Ternyata tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk berburu monster, karena mereka datang dengan sendirinya. Ia tak tahu apa dirinya akan dimakan atau api yang disemburkannya menarik perhatian, tapi mereka sangat berguna untuk meningkatkan poinnya.

_Lima belas, enam belas..._

Bunyi plop pelan membelah suasana. Mogi menginjak mayat-mayat hitam tersebut tanpa beban, langkahnya menuju atap rumah yang tidak begitu tinggi untuk dipanjat dan kelihatannya aman untuk dipijak. Perkiraannya, ia bisa melihat lebih banyak jika dari atas. Langit berwarna merah gelap, atmosfer kematian menggantung di udara, suasana yang takkan kautemukan di dunia nyata. Tidak ada penunjuk waktu di sini, apalagi bulan dan matahari. Satu-satunya benda langit hanyalah lubang hitam menganga dengan petir merah yang menyambar-nyambar.

Itukah jalan keluarnya?

Sambil terus membakar para monster, Mogi terus menatap angkasa. Memang ia tak mungkin terbang ke sana, namun kalau memang itu jalan keluarnya, ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mencapai lubang tersebut. Baru saja ia hilang ingatan ke-berapa monster yang sudah dilumpuhkan, sebuah tulisan besar-besar muncul di hadapannya, namun tidak begitu mengganggu sehingga ia masih bisa menyerang monster lain.

**COMBO 2X**

**COMBO 3X**

**COMBO 4X**

Kombo itu terus bertambah sementara Mogi semakin terengah-engah. Setahunya, kombo sangat berguna untuk melipatgandakan poin, namun jika kombo itu berhenti di tengah jalan, maka ia harus mengulang dari awal. Karena itulah, ia harus berusaha lebih keras agar kombonya terus berjalan –

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Mungkin karena ia terlalu bersemangat mengejar kombo, Mogi tak melihat kalau ada salah satu genting yang sudah rapuh sehingga tubuhnya langsung terperosok ke dalam rumah tersebut. Di saat-saat seperti ini ia baru menyesali mengapa senjatanya begitu berat, yang sangat membantunya agar terjatuh lebih keras. Sambil berusaha bangkit, dilihatnya Health Point di samping kanan mulai menurun dan berwarna kuning tua.

"Gawat!"

Sebelumnya, untuk menaikkan kembali Health Point, ia harus makan sesuatu. Tapi sayangnya saat ini ia tidak lapar, tapi syok dan memar-memar... sial. Mogi mengutak-atik opsi Menu dengan beringas, mencari Items apapun yang dapat menaikkan Health Point-nya kembali... seingatnya di game lain, ia bisa memperoleh semacam mantra sihir atau minimal perban dan obat. Tapi sayang, selain flamethrower yang sudah ia gunakan... tidak ada benda yang dimaksud sama sekali. Bahkan siluet saja tidak ada, seperti yang biasanya game lain lakukan kalau pemainnya masih mencapai level bawah. Hanya kosong, kecuali Treasure Box yang sempat muncul saat ia mengumpulkan kombo barusan.

"Semoga ini bisa berguna..." ujar Mogi setengah berharap sambil menekan gambar yang lebih mirip peti harta karun itu. Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari peti tersebut setelah dibuka, memaksa gadis berambut pirang itu untuk mundur selangkah, namun tiba-tiba rasa pusing menyerang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**-E;SCAPE-**

_Kamar... putih... pemuda._

_Pemuda... kuat... kakaknya..._

_Shintaro... siapa?_

_Pemuda berambut putih itu... siapa?_

_Niichan... tolong..._

_Tolong..._

_Bangun..._

"Bangun."

Mata merah itu setengah terbuka.

"Kumohon, bangunlah."

Guncangan di bahunya semakin keras. Mogi langsung terduduk, jantungnya berdetak amat kencang. Seakan-akan ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, keringat dingin menyusuri pelipisnya, dan napasnya juga terengah-engah. Apa yang barusan terjadi? mengapa ia ada disini? Siapa pemuda berambut putih itu? Mengapa ia minta tolong?

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah bangun."

"Si-siapa?" Mogi memasang sikap siaga, tangannya otomatis meraih selang flamethrower yang selalu ada di sampingnya, tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana. Gadis itu semakin panik, ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan tajam.

Hei, pemuda itu sama persis seperti yang ada di dalam mimpinya!

Melalui layar virtual dengan grid hijau, Mogi melihat pemuda itu dengan lebih jelas, berharap balon kata akan muncul di atas kepalanya dan memberikan identitas yang lebih jelas. Kono-ha?

"Jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin menolong," ujar Konoha berusaha agar terlihat lebih menyakinkan, namun ekspresi dan nada suaranya tetap datar. Alis Mogi naik sebelah, mencoba memanggil pemuda ini berdasarkan informasi yang ia punya.

"Kono...ha?"

"Ya, itu aku. Kau sendiri... Mogi? Benar?"

"Ya. Apa kau salah satu pemain juga? Coba kulihat... nomor sembilan?" tanya Mogi memastikan. Konoha mengangguk.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan pemain lain sebelumnya? Ngomong-ngomong, pemain nomor sembilan... lumayan juga yang terjebak disini," gumam Mogi sambil mengerutkan kening. Kalau pemuda yang ada di hadapannya adalah pemain terakhir, besar kemungkinannya ia bisa bertemu dengan tujuh orang lain dan bekerjasama untuk bisa keluar dari game ini. Mogi baru saja mendapat ide cermelang kalau saja ia tak ingat tujuh pemain itu belum tentu memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya...

"Hei, Konoha."

"Hm?" Pemuda berambut putih itu masih mengunyah isi _lunchbox_ yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Mungkin aku bodoh karena menanyakan ini, tapi... kau lawan atau kawan?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Konoha balik, namun tangannya masih sibuk menjejalkan nasi ke dalam mulut.

"Kau tahu..." Bola mata Mogi berputar. "Mungkin kita akan bertemu pemain lain, dan kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, apa tujuan mereka, seberapa kuat mereka, dan apakah mereka akan membantu kita seperti yang kaulakukan atau sebaliknya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau cukup kuat juga... senjata apa yang kau –UWAAAAHH!"

"A-ada apa?"

"Kau-kau sudah sampai level sepuluh?" jerit Mogi terkejut ketika membaca informasi lain yang ada di atas kepala Konoha sementara pemda itu masih kebingungan. "D-dan... poinmu... astaga... sebelas ribu? Aku bahkan belum mencapai empat ribu! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"

"Err... entahlah... setiap ada monster yang menyerang... kuserang balik... aku tidak sempat menghitung..."

"Tapi ini penting sekali, Konoha!" Kali ini gantian Mogi yang mengguncang-guncang bahu Konoha dengan frustasi. "Satu-satunya cara agar bisa keluar dari game sialan ini adalah memiliki poin tinggi! Aah, padahal kukira aku sudah membunuh banyak monster waktu itu..."

"Aku cuma pakai ini." Konoha mengeluarkan benda yang tak asing dari sakunya, membuat Mogi ternganga untuk kali kedua. Senjata itu puluhan kali lebih ringan, lebih mudah dibawa dan lebih mematikan jika digunakan dengan benar. Lagi-lagi, gadis berambut pirang itu menyesal mengapa ia mendapatkan flamethrower sebagai senjatanya.

"Kau bercanda... kan?" tanya Mogi serius, tapi Konoha menggeleng.

Benda itu adalah dua buah pisau dapur biasa.

"Tak mungkin..." Mogi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kembali membaca informasi tentang Konoha yang mungkin terlewat. Memang benar disana nama senjatanya tercantum Double Knife, tapi kemampuan mata alias Eye Ability-nya...

"Awakening Eyes? Apa itu?"

"...Entahlah," jawab Konoha asal setelah jeda lama. "Oh, jadi Eye Ability-mu Captivating Eyes?"

"Ya, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Mogi dengan mata berbinar.

"...Tidak."

Ingin rasanya gadis berambut pirang itu membenturkan jidatnya ke tembok terdekat.

"Konoha, uhm..." Masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, dan awalnya Mogi berharap pemuda yang sekarang membuka _lunchbox_ keduanya ini bisa tahu beberapa, atau setidaknya bisa diajak berdiskusi. Nyatanya mereka sama-sama buta, hanya perbedaan poin yang cukup ekstrim meskipun Konoha tidak tahu caranya. Tunggu dulu... tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?

"Ya?"

"Darimana kau bisa dapatkan dua _lunchbox_? Bukankah masing-masing hanya dapat satu?" Atau setidaknya itulah yang Mogi alami, tambah gadis itu dalam hati.

"Bukan dua, tapi lima..." Konoha merentangkan kelima jarinya. "Setelah aku mengalahkan monster itu, aku mendapat lima Treasure Box. Isinya makanan semua."

Mogi menghela napas. Meskipun pemuda berambut putih yang ada di hadapannya ini sulit dipahami dan suka berkata seadanya, namun ia bisa menyimpulkan beberapa. Treasure Box bisa berisi apa saja, dan hanya dapat diperoleh melalui kombo. Entah apa yang ia dapatkan setelah membuka Treasure Box miliknya karena cahaya menyilaukan itu membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran... tidak mungkin _zonk_, kan?

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengecek Health Point-nya. Sudah separuh lebih terisi dan berwarna hijau muda.

"Konoha, apa saja yang kaulakukan padaku selama aku pingsan?"

"...Hah? Menungguimu, tentu saja," jawab Konoha sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kau yakin tidak mengobati luka-lukaku karena terjatuh tadi... tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?" tanya Mogi penuh selidik. Seingatnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam rumah itu saat ia terjatuh, dan Mogi baru pingsan setelah Treasure Box miliknya dibuka... jadi, kapan pemuda itu datang dan menyelamatkannya?

"Aku baru saja mengalahkan para monster dan aku mendengar suara terjatuh yang keras, jadi kukejar," jawab Konoha datar. "Itu saja."

"Apa kau pernah mendapat sesuatu di dalam Treasure Box selain makanan? Sesuatu seperti... mimpi aneh?"

"Mimpi aneh?" Konoha berusaha berpikir keras, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun. "Mimpi apa? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa berbagi makanan."

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku!"

_BLAAARRRR!_

"Bersiap-siaplah, Konoha. Ini akan menjadi kerjasama kita berdua." Mogi menyandang flamethrowernya setelah berdiri. "Tenagamu pasti lebih banyak setelah menghabiskan dua porsi makanan itu."

"Umm... sebenarnya aku lebih kenyang kalau makan tiga porsi," sahut Konoha yang dibalas oleh pelototan Mogi. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, waktunya bertarung."

Mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar. Mogi di sisi kiri, Konoha di sisi kanan. Ledakan demi ledakan terlontar, suaranya yang memekakkan telinga memaksa mereka berdua untuk menutup indra pendengarannya.

"Konoha! Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?!" tanya Mogi sambil setengah berteriak.

"Tidak tahu!"

"Mungkinkah pemain lain?!" tanya Mogi lagi, pandangannya kembali diarahkan ke luar rumah. Puluhan monster itu terkapar di tanah, bersamaan dengan bekas ledakan yang menghancurkan sekeliling. Benar-benar gaya bertarung yang berantakan, batin Mogi sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah keluar tanpa memberi kode untuk Konoha terlebih dahulu. Suasana di jalan mendadak sunyi, terlalu sunyi... bagi pertempuran yang baru saja berlangsung di situ beberapa detik lalu.

"Mogi, awas!"

Ia bahkan tak sempat melihat ke arah mana yang dimaksud dengan bahaya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba sudah terbawa ratusan meter dari tempat ledakan, yang rupanya berasal dari granat. Konoha ternyata menggendong tubuhnya sambil berlari hingga tersungkur di trotoar, namun bagaimana bisa?

"Uhuk, uhuk –" Pemuda berambut putih itu bangkit ke posisi duduk sambil membersihkan debu-debu yang melekat di permukaan kausnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"'Tidak apa-apa'... bukankah seharusnya kau yang 'apa-apa'? Bagaimana bisa kau menghindari ledakan itu hanya dalam beberapa detik dan kita sudah terlontar ratusan meter dari pusatnya?" omel Mogi, lebih ke khawatir dan penasaran sebenarnya. Baru saja ia ingin menyemprot pemuda itu lebih jauh, sebuah bel bergemerincing di kepalanya. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau Awakening Eyes-mu adalah... ini –"

"Ini apa –"

_BLAAARRRRR!_

Tanpa menunggu perintah Mogi, Konoha langsung belari menuju sumber ledakan, berkebalikan dengan sang gadis pirang kini terengah-engah. Meskipun kecepatannya kini melambat karena beban di punggungnya, namun ia yakin seratus persen kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki Konoha bukanlah sembarang. Apa itu yang ia maksud dengan Awakening Eyes? Kekuatan superpower ala Superman?

Mogi baru saja sampai di atas atap tempat mereka berdua bertemu, asap yang sedari tadi menghalangi wajah sang lawan akhirnya memudar dan hilang. Seorang pemuda bermata kucing dengan _hoodie_ yang dinaikkan sampai kepala tersenyum lebar, tangannya masih menggenggam sebuah granat.

" –Maaf saja, Sobat, tapi area ini milikku, termasuk semua monster yang telah kubunuh dibawah sana!"

Konoha tidak bergerak, namun kedua pisau dapur yang telah tergenggam di tangannya telah di posisi siaga. Mogi yang mencium adanya ketidakberesan pada otak pemain baru ini buru-buru mendekati mereka berdua dan menengahi perdebatan tak perlu ini.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua! Apa kalian tak sadar kalau kita semua berada di tengah bahaya –"

_BZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ_

"Oh, bagus, monster tipe baru." Pemuda berambut pirang itu merogoh saku hoodinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah granat lagi. "Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya, biarkan saya yang mengatasi lebah sialan ini~"

"Tidak secepat itu!" Konoha pasang badan dengan kedua tangan dalam posisi menyilang, pisau dapur masih dalam genggaman.

"Bwahahahahahahaha! Itukah senjatamu? Pisau dapur? Che, kukira kau baru saja mencurinya saat Ibumu memasak –"

_BRUAAAAKKKK!_

"Sayang sekali, Tuan-tuan, mangsa Anda hilang begitu saja karena Nyonya yang satu ini pintar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan," sela Mogi santai sambil meniup asap yang tersisa dari selang flamethrower-nya. Lebah seukuran singa itu kini terkapar di bawah dalam kondisi gosong, dan mereka berdua hanya bisa melihatnya dari atas sambil melongo. "Kau, mata kucing! Angkat tanganmu, letakkan senjatamu dengan hati-hati, dan keluarkan semua benda yang berada di sakumu sekarang! Dua lawan satu akan percuma, Sobat!"

Ditodong dengan selang flamethrower yang mampu membuatnya menjadi sate hanya dalam hitungan detik, pemuda bermata kucing itu menurut. Dilakukannya apa yang Mogi minta secara perlahan, namun pada saat yang tak terduga, ia melempar bom asap yang mampu mendistraksi mereka berdua.

"Kejar orang itu... ambil senjatanya juga! Sial, padahal baru saja mau kuajak bersekutu!" geram Mogi kesal sambil berusaha meminimalkan gerakannya. Ingat, mereka berada di atas genting, dan Mogi tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan bersikap ceroboh "Konoha, apa kau berhasil mengejarnya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku berhasil mengambil beberapa granat darinya. Sangat berguna," jawab Konoha sambil mengulurkan dua granat yang berada di kepalan tangan. Mogi tersenyum puas, senjata itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memancing pemuda pirang itu untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Baiklah, Konoha, hari ini cukup sekian! Ayo kita cari tempat yang aman dari para monster itu! Oh iya, hati-hati membawa granatnya, soalnya itu mudah meledak," ajak Mogi sambil tersenyum riang. Konoha mengangguk datar, namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

**-E;SCAPE-**

Di suatu tempat, pemuda bermata kucing itu menggeram kesal. Tangannya merogoh saku untuk memastikan senjata yang tersisa –bom asap, flashbang, gas air mata, namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa mencabut nyawa. Hanya granat itu senjata terbesarnya, dan ia harus mengambilnya dari kedua pemain amatir tersebut.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Halo! Ini adalah next project setelah M-E-K-A-K-U-S-H-I~ sebelumnya maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan, saya nggak main game cowok kayak Battlefield, DMC, dan lain sebagainya. Saya lebih suka game indie RPG (Ib, Mad Father, etc), dan game keluaran Gamehouse atau Popcap, sama game android. Kalaupun online, mentoknya cuma di osu! Jadi mohon bantuannya untuk memperbaiki bagian yang nggak pas :

Btw, seperti yang sudah saya katakan di warning, fanfic ini menggunakan nama alias untuk semua karakternya supaya sama dengan Ene (Takane Enomoto) dan Konoha (Kokonose Haruka). Tapi saya usahakan bisa ditebak sejelas mungkin :3 sudah pada tahu kan siapa saja yang muncul disini? Sebenarnya mau saya lanjutin itu scene terakhir tapi takut kepanjangan :")) yasudahlah saya cut saja.

Oh, sama satu lagi. Menurut Anda, lebih suka para karakter Mekakushidan ini pake baju kasualan (referring to Headphone Actor) atau desain yang semodel dengan Konoha & Ene (itam, putih, uning, panah everywhere, headphone)? Kalau lebih banyak yang suka desain kostum baru, ntar saya bikin fanart nya =w= makasih banyak!

Review?


	2. KONOHA

Merah.

Merah dimana-mana.

Kubangan darah di jalan, cipratan darah di tembok penuh coretan, bahkan langit juga berwarna sama.

Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di segala penjuru, memamerkan isi perut atau anggota tubuh yang tercincang.

Aroma kematian menguar di udara, bersamaan dengan bunyi ledakan dimana-mana.

Konoha menghela napas. Ditatapnya langit merah yang menggantung di atas kepala, mencari jawaban dan berharap sedikit keajaiban di dunia yang absurd dan brutal ini.

.

.

.

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

Sudah berapa musuh yang ia lumpuhkan?

Entah kenapa Konoha mengingat kembali pertanyaan itu. Simpel, jawabannya cukup sebut angka, tapi ia tak pernah benar-benar menghitungnya. Untung saja informasi tersebut terbaca dengan mudah oleh pemain lain, dalam kasus ini Mogi, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot mengarang indah. Ia tak mengerti mengapa monster-monster itu menyerangnya, padahal ia tak pernah berbuat salah. Demi seluruh _lunchbox_ yang dimilikinya, ia bahkan tak kenal siapa-siapa di dunia mengerikan ini jika ia tak bertemu dengan Mogi dulu!

"Ergghh..."

Suara gadis berambut pirang itu mengembalikan Konoha ke alam sadar. Ia langsung mendekati Mogi yang sedang berbaring, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Konoha sedikit khawatir, namun ekspresi yang keluar tetap tak berubah. Mogi mengangguk pelan, sebelah tangannya menopang kepala. Sebut pemuda berambut putih itu polos dan lugu, tapi ekspresi Mogi yang terlihat kesakitan itu tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Serius, Konoha... aku tidak apa-apa. _Geez_, entah kenapa aku jadi lebih sering pingsan dan bermimpi aneh... rasanya seperti _hangover_, kau tahu? Err... aku belum pernah minum, sih, tapi kata beberapa temanku yang sering keluar masuk pub, mereka sering sakit kepala dan merasa haus setelah minum terlalu banyak..." ceracau Mogi setengah nyengir, setengahnya lagi menahan rasa berdenyut di kepalanya. Alis Konoha naik sebelah, namun ia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Toh apalagi yang bisa ia perbuat untuk menghentikan gadis itu?

Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Konoha sudah dapat menebak kalau Mogi adalah gadis bertipe keras kepala.

Dalam diam, ia biarkan gadis itu berkicau sesuka hatinya, memimpin penyerangan meskipun sedikit ceroboh, namun kemampuannya bisa diandalkan. Konoha bertaruh kalau gadis itu bahkan belum pernah bermain game sekasar ini di dunia nyata. Meskipun ingatannya nyaris nol, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan game ini, selain karena peraturannya yang cukup sederhana. Bunuh monster, dapat poin, naik level. Konoha tak terlalu ambisius untuk memburu semua musuh di tengah kota sebesar ini, ia hanya menyerang yang akan menghalangi jalannya. Biasanya, monster-monster berwujud hewan peliharaan seperti anjing, kucing atau kelinci akan menyerangnya secara berkelompok, jadi Konoha bisa menghabisinya hanya dengan beberapa serangan. Itupun ditandai dengan suara gemuruh langkah kaki dari kejauhan, sehingga ia dapat memperkirakan darimana dan berapa jumlah mereka.

Sayang, hal yang sama tak berlaku sejak ia membentuk aliansi dengan Mogi.

"Mogi."

"Ya? Tumben sekali kau memanggilku," komentar Mogi sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa... Captivating Eyes adalah kekuatan untuk menarik perhatian. Maksudku... monster," ucap Konoha pelan, tapi cukup membuat gadis itu terbelalak.

"A-apa yang kaubicarakan, Konoha? Ahahaha... tak mungkin, kan?"

"Sedari tadi kita dikejar monster saat ingin mencari tempat persembunyian... uhm... padahal kita tak membuat keributan..." jelas Konoha. "Untung saja kita aman di pinggiran kota..."

Pemuda berambut putih itu baru menyadarinya setelah mereka benar-benar memiliki waktu berdua. Teori kasarnya, monster-monster itu hanya akan menyerang dirinya jika mereka saling bertatap muka atau membuat keributan. Hal itu sudah ia buktikan saat Konoha beristirahat setelah membunuh sekumpulan monster dan ada salah satu yang lewat di depannya. Ia tak berusaha untuk sembunyi, tapi sebisa mungkin tak mengeluarkan suara ataupun gerakan. Monster itu tak peduli, dan melanjutkan jalannya. Ini sebuah pengetahuan baru sekaligus keuntungan bagi Konoha, karena ia bisa menghemat energinya jika tak terlalu menarik perhatian, namun bisa menyerang tiba-tiba tanpa harus bergerliya.

"Bukankah itu wajar? Kita adalah _mangsa_nya, pasti monster akan tahu dan berusaha untuk mengejar kita entah bagaimana caranya," elak Mogi setengah gugup.

Pemuda berambut putih itu diam, tapi pandangannya terus menuntut Momo untuk membuat pengakuan. Sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda bermata kucing itu dan berhasil merampas granatnya, hampir tak ada jeda waktu bagi mereka untuk beristirahat melawan monster yang datang. Konoha sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu bermasalah, tapi ia kasihan dengan Mogi yang Health Point-nya drop lebih cepat. Mereka harus mencari tempat persembunyian segera atau gadis itu akan –

"Aaaahhh! Oke, oke, aku mengaku! Sebenarnya aku selalu menyangkal kemampuan ini, karena... yah, kau tahu, pasti akan mudah bagi pemain lain untuk menjadikanku sebagai umpan. Aku sendiri juga lelah dikejar-kejar oleh mereka..." Mogi tertunduk, namun hanya sebentar. "Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa melawan mereka lebih banyak dan meningkatkan poinku!"

Hening.

"...Kau tahu mengapa kita beristirahat di sini?" tanya Konoha pelan setelah jeda lama. Mogi menggeleng.

"_Retreat_. Kau, yang belum berpengalaman, membawa beban 30 kilo di punggung, berlari dan menyerang monster nonstop sampai Health Point-mu berwarna oranye gelap. Sangat beresiko jika kau terus mempertahankan model serangan seperti itu," terang Konoha panjang lebar untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mogi ternganga.

"Lalu apa yang kauharapkan dariku, Konoha? Padahal kukira Eye Ability-ku kompatibel dengan Weapon-ku, lihat? Aku bisa menarik perhatian musuh dengan mudah, lalu kupanggang mereka. Kau bisa bertarung jarak dekat, dan pisau-pisaumu sangat berguna untuk menusuk mereka. Kau ingin kita bertukar senjata supaya aku tak terkena encok di usia muda? Silakan saja, tapi belum tentu aku bisa bela diri sepertimu."

Konoha menghela napas.

"Mogi... maksudku... kita harus merubah strategi. Jangan memaksakan diri. Itu saja. Kau bahkan pingsan saat kita berdua sedang makan –"

"Hei, itu bukan salahku!" bantah Mogi. "Sudah kubilang, Treasure Box itu bisa berisi apa saja, dan tidak selalu makanan! Kebetulan kotak yang barusan kubuka isinya cahaya aneh yang membuatku pingsan dan bermimpi aneh di dalamnya! Serius, Konoha, apa kau tak pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganku? Aku berkali-kali melihat diriku sendiri di dunia normal, dunia yang damai sejahtera tanpa harus mengotori tangan dengan darah, dan kau ada disana! Bukankah kaupikir ini aneh? Padahal kita baru saja berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu!"

"Mimpi hanya bunga tidur."

"Tidak, Konoha, dengar! Itu bahkan tidak terlihat seperti mimpi, itu seperti masa lalu yang mendadak kuingat! Kau ada disana, duduk bersama _Niichan_, makan malam sambil tertawa bersama anak-anak lain yang tidak kukenal! Apa kau tidak merasa kalau ini bukanlah tempat kita yang sesungguhnya?" sanggah Mogi, kentara sekali usahanya untuk membuat Konoha percaya. Sayang, pemuda berambut putih itu menggeleng.

"Maaf, Mogi. Aku tak ingat apapun sejak aku berada di dunia ini. Satu-satunya yang membantuku bertahan hingga sejauh ini... karena aku merasa familiar dengan game ini."

"Itu dia! Mungkin itu adalah kehidupanmu sebelum masuk ke dunia ini! Aku tak tahu kau siapa, tapi berdasarkan mimpiku –oh, kurasa bukan mimpi, tapi Memory yang disebutkan di pop-up waktu itu! –kau adalah temanku! Ya, teman! Dan mungkin kau adalah _gamer_ atau semacamnya... itu bisa dijadikan petunjuk! Semangatlah, Konoha! Kau ingat, kan, kalau kita bisa keluar dari sini setelah menjadi pemenang?" seru Momo bersemangat.

"Ya, ya, tapi... pertama kita harus ganti strategi dulu. Kau boleh berada di garda depan, dan aku... akan menjadi _back-up_. Bagaimana?"

"Siap, Komandan! _As expected from professional gamer~"_

Konoha memutar bola matanya, namun tak berkomentar apa-apa. Meskipun belakangan ini ia sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, tapi biarlah, setidaknya gadis yang ada di hadapannya sudah kembali seperti semula. Dibukanya _lunchbox_ yang sedari tadi terabaikan karena menjaga Mogi, lalu menyuapkan isinya ke mulut.

"Selamat makan."

**-E;SCAPE-**

_PSSSSHHHHH_

Tanpa peringatan, asap putih menyelimuti seisi gedung tempat mereka berdua terlelap. Mogi yang sadar lebih dulu langsung bangkit dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Konoha dengan panik.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Konoha, bangun! Kita diserang! Konoha!"

"Hnggh..."

Pemuda berambut putih itu hanya membalik punggungnya sebentar, lalu kembali mendengkur pelan. Sedikit menyesal ia memuji pemuda berambut putih ini dengan sebutan _gamer pro_, ternyata kewaspadaannya sangat minim jika berhadapan dengan serangan nyata. Asap putih semakin mengaburkan pengelihatan gadis itu, dan mau tak mau ia harus membangunkan Konoha dengan cara ekstrim.

_PLAAAAAKKK!_

"SADARLAH, KONOHA, KITA DISERANG!" teriak Mogi tepat di samping telinga, matanya yang merah karena kekurangan tidur kini berair saking paniknya, sementara sebelah tangan digunakan untuk menutup area hidung dan mulut. Konoha langsung tersentak, dan seperti diprogram secara otomatis, ia menyeret Mogi yang sibuk memakai flamethrower di punggung sementara tangan kanannyanya merogoh saku–

_BLAAAAARRRRRRR!_

Granat curian tadi kini berkurang satu, menciptakan ledakan baru ditengah bom asap untuk mengaburkan perhatian musuh.

"KONOHA! APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" teriak Mogi ditengah-tengah ledakan yang masih memekakkan telinga. Napasnya putus-putus setelah dipaksa _sprint_ demi mempertahankan nyawa, dan semua itu demi alasan konyol Konoha yang melempar granat sembarangan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Konoha tak kalah lantang, meski ekspresinya tetap datar. Beruntung mereka sudah berada di jarak aman, meski efek ledakan itu adalah sisa api yang menyebar kemana-mana.

"Kenapa kaulempar granat itu, hah?! Bukankah kau tahu sendiri betapa susah untuk mendapatkannya?" damprat Mogi lagi. "Lagipula, kenapa kaulawan asap dengan granat? Sangat tidak seimbang! Justru kita yang akan kena getahnya, karena fungsi bom asap itu untuk membutakan kita untuk sementara!"

Konoha tidak segera menjawab, tapi menunggu gadis berambut pirang itu melepas semua emosinya sambil terengah-engah. Setelah ia mulai sedikit tenang, Konoha baru angkat suara.

"Mogi... aku tahu dimana posisi orang yang melempari kita bom asap itu. Asapnya tidak mempengaruhiku. Kesempatan ini tidak terulang dua kali. Maaf. Aku akan mengecek keadaan di dalam... datanglah jika kubilang semuanya sudah aman."

"Cih, pasti anak itu akan membuat perhitungan lagi," komentar Mogi sinis setelah Konoha menjauh. Dieratkannya tali ransel flametrower, dan setelah suasana sudah tidak seheboh sebelumnya, ia masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut sambil mengendap-endap. Sesuai dugaannya, pemuda bermata kucing itu yang mencari gara-gara, dan kini pakaiannya robek di beberapa bagian. Konoha benar.

"Jadi ini yang namanya senjata makan tuan~ tak kusangka aku benar-benar mengalaminya," komentar pemuda itu sambil meringis, kentara sekali senyumnya dipaksakan demi menahan sakit akibat ledakan tadi. Konoha tetap siaga di tempat, pisau gandanya telah siap di genggaman. Mogi langsung mengecek profil musuh barunya melalui layar virtual berlapis _grid_ hijau.

**NOU**

**Player No. 3  
**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: Deceiving Eyes**

**Weapon: Grenade, Flashbang, Smoke Bomb**

**Level: 15**

**HP: 194/194**

**MP: 292/292**

**E: 15588/16000**

"Sial! Konoha, hati-hati! Ia punya banyak senjata!" teriak Mogi dari kejauhan, namun ia langsung menutup mulutnya kembali. Benar-benar kesalahan besar. Ia tak seharusnya bersuara agar bisa menyerang Nou saat pemuda bermata kucing itu lengah –

"_Well, well_... rupanya aku dikepung, huh? Padahal aku datang baik-baik untuk meminta senjataku kembali, kau tahu... ini termasuk kriminalitas lho~"

"Kehadiranmu yang kriminalitas!" sembur Mogi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghadapi Nou secara langsung. "Sejak awal kau yang menyerang kami, mengaku-ngaku soal daerah kekuasaan, kaukira ini game milikmu? Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih rasional, bukannya kekanak-kanakan ditengah krisis seperti ini!"

Kedua pemuda itu ternganga, terutama Konoha. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang ada di hadapannya, yang ia kenal selama ini sebagai seseorang yang ceroboh dan keras kepala, bisa mengomeli orang tak dikenal bahkan cenderung memusuhi mereka. Namun reaksi Nou justru lebih mengejutkan.

"Hah, ternyata justru kau yang lebih kekanak-kanakan, Nona... apa kau tak tahu resikonya jika kau tak memenangkan permainan ini?" Nou semakin mendekat, lalu menjentikkan jarinya tepat dibawah dagu Mogi sementara gadis itu menggenggam selang flamethrower semakin erat. "Tepat sekali. Kau takkan bisa keluar. Selamanya."

Punggung gadis itu menegang.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Mogi, kali ini diarahkan moncong flamethrower-nya tepat di depan muka Nou. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa.

"Biar kubuat lebih mudah untukmu. Setiap pemain disini bersaing untuk mendapat nilai tertinggi, agar bisa keluar dari game ini. Dengan cara apapun. Mungkin jalan hidupmu menjadi seorang pemburu, rela menjadi nomaden hanya demi membunuh para monster. Aku lebih suka tinggal dan menetapkan wilayah kekuasaan, apalagi daerah ini termasuk yang populasi monsternya termasuk tinggi. Jadi aku tak perlu kemana-mana untuk bisa naik level. Sayang, kau sudah menginjak wilayah kekuasaanku tanpa izin, berburu monster di dalamnya, bahkan mencuri granatku. Tidak akan kumaafkan loh~"

"Berhenti tersenyum, Pendek. Kau mau granat? Kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi, dan lihat apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang. Kau mau wilayah kekuasaan virtual? Sayang sekali, harus kukatakan kalau obsesimu itu tidak wajar. Kita sama-sama berada di tengah bahaya, tapi kau justru membuat permasalahan baru dan tak penting seperti ini –"

"Tidak penting? _Tidak penting,_ katamu?" Cengiran itu memudar, sementara iris Nou semakin memerah. Mogi tersentak dan nyaris menjatuhkan selang flamethrowernya, karena yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah kakaknya sendiri!

"_N-niichan_?"

Shintaro tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu baik, Momo. Namun bisa kubilang, kau terlalu naif. Apa semua permasalahan yang ada di dunia ini bisa selesai hanya dengan kerjasama? Itu, kan, yang ada di kepalamu selama ini? Saat melihatku mengurung di kamar sendiri dan tak peduli pada dunia?"

"Ti-tidak... a-aku..."

Sosok berambut hitam itu lenyap.

"Dalam game ini, semua pemain hanya punya satu urgensi. Menjadi pemenang dan keluar dari sini. Jika kaupikir membentuk aliansi adalah cara terbaik, maka kau salah, Mogi," Nou menyeringai licik ketika dilihatnya musuh yang ada di hadapannya mulai menampakkan emosi tak stabil. "Lihat anak albino yang ada di belakangmu, poinnya bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darimu. Siapa tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, hmm?"

"D-diam! Konoha... Konoha tidak seperti itu! Tidak sepertimu!"

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali... mungkin kau melupakan esensi utama dalam setiap kompetisi. Hanya ada **satu** pemenang berdiri, Mogi... hanya satu... dan dengan naifnya kau menyeret pemuda itu sebagai kawan, berharap untuk menang bersama. Lucu sekali! Kau bahkan tidak memiliki apapun untuk melindungi diri jika suatu hari anak albino itu menyerangmu, dasar amatir –"

Moncong flamethrower itu sekarang tepat berada di bawah hidung Nou.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi tentang status amatirku dan keegoisanku untuk menjalani hidup bersama alih-alih menjadi solider sepertimu –"

Sebuah pop-up muncul di layar virtual, menghentikan perdebatan mereka untuk sementara.

"_Perhatian untuk seluruh pemain E;SCAPE. Setiap 24 jam, game ini akan mengadakan eliminasi otomatis bagi pemain yang memiliki poin terendah. Pemain yang telah dieliminasi tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan, dengan kata lain, kalah. Peringatan ini diumumkan sebelum eliminasi otomatis dimulai, dan nama pemain yang kalah akan diumumkan setelahnya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, dan selamat bermain~"_

Sunyi.

Ketiga mata merah itu saling menatap dengan wajah pucat. Nou yang pertama kali angkat bicara untuk memecahkan suasana mencekam.

"H-hei... aku belum pernah bertemu pemain lain selain kalian berdua, tapi..."

**KONOHA**

**Player No. 9**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: Awakening Eyes**

**Weapon: Double Sword**

**Level: 13**

**HP: 150/150**

**MP: 277/277**

**E: 13390/14000**

**.**

**MOGI**

**Level: 9  
**

**HP: 65/65**

**MP: 67/67**

**E: 9980/10000**

"K-kau, Nona... kau harus berhati-hati..." Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda bermata kucing itu tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan setelah membaca seluruh informasi yang tersaji di layar virtualnya. "A-aku tidak tahu batas poin yang ditentukan oleh permainan ini tapi... aku harus pergi dan memperbanyak secepatnya! Kita bereskan hal ini lain kali!"

Tanpa memedulikan pertempuran yang masih berlangsung, Nou langsung berlari sekencang mungkin dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Konoha dan Mogi berpandangan, namun belum sempat gadis berambut pirang itu berkomentar, Konoha langsung menarik tangannya sambil berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Nou.

"Whoa –t-tunggu, Konoha! Ada apa denganmu?" seru Mogi sambil menarik tali ranselnya yang berguncang-guncang hebat di belakang punggung sementara Konoha masih berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

"Maaf, Mogi. Tidak ada jalan lain... kita harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan anak itu."

"Hah?"

Mereka berdua baru saja sampai ke area yang sedikit lebih lapang, kira-kira seluas lapangan bola dengan garis-garis putih pembatas di atas permukaan. Beberapa mobil hancur terkena bekas ledakan, monster-monster bersayap seperti kupu-kupu, lebah dan burung gereja memenuhi udara, dan sekilas Mogi melihat seorang pemuda yang familiar di tengah-tengah arena pertempuran.

"Masuk kesana dan tingkatkan poinmu, Mogi... aku akan berjaga di luar sambil meningkatkan poinku sendiri,"jelas Konoha sambil menunjuk lapangan parkir itu.

"Ma-masuk kesana?"

Udara dingin menjalari tengkuknya setelah Mogi melihat status monster-monster tersebut melalui layar virtualnya.

**.**

**Butterfly**

**HP: 87**

**MP: 93**

**.**

**Bee**

**HP: 105**

**MP: 80**

**.**

"Ko-Konoha... kau... tidak serius... kan? Maksudku... mereka..." pinta Mogi dengan wajah pias, namun Konoha menggeleng, ekspresinya kini jauh kebih suram daripada biasanya setelah melihat monster-monster itu kini sudah berkurang seperempatnya. Mogi ikut memperhatikan dengan ketakutan, kekuatan yang Nou miliki memang tidak sembarang meskipun berantakan. Hanya berbekal bom asap dan flashbang yang tidak mematikan, pemuda bermata kucing itu bisa membuat monster-monster itu berkumpul di dalam satu titik, lalu meledakkan mereka semua dengan granat cadangan yang lebih kecil.

"Cepat masuk kesana dan bunuh monster lebih banyak daripada dia, Mogi! Sebelum kau masih punya kesempatan!" Konoha langsung mendorong Mogi ke dalam arena. Dalam keadaan bingung dan tidak tahu apa-apa, suara teriakan Konoha tadi membuat perhatian Nou dan terpecah dan para monster itu kini melihat ke arah Mogi.

Sempurna.

Jika dilihat dari angka HP dan MP-nya, kupu-kupu dan lebah raksasa yang kini terbang menuju arahnya jelas memiliki kekuatan dan daya tahan yang lebih besar daripada yang pernah Mogi hadapi, dan ia sedikit gugup dengan kemungkinan kalah yang semakin besar mengingat para musuhnya kini tak menjejak tanah. Selang flamethrower kini sudah ada di genggaman, dan Mogi berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melawan semua yang ada di hadapannya.

_BWOOOOOSSHHH_

Menggunakan dirinya sebagai umpan, Mogi terus belari menuju tengah lapangan, dimana para monster berkumpul lebih banyak. Angka poinnya meningkat dua kali lebih cepat setelah serangan perdananya, dan sekarang ia sadar dengan maksud Konoha yang menjebloskannya ke medan perang. Monster bersayap memiliki poin yang lebih banyak apabila berhasil dikalahkan, dan lapangan parkir ini adalah titik sempurna untuk upgrade kilat level para pemain. Dengan lincah, Mogi melompati mobil-mobil ringsek dan membakar mereka semua di atas kap, beban yang ada di punggung sedikit terlupakan oleh rasa semangat. Sempat terlintas di pikiran bagaimana nasib Konoha karena poinnya kini hampir menyalip pemuda serbaputih itu, namun monster-monster yang ada di hadapannya telah menunggu untuk diserang. Saat ia memperbesar volume api untuk membakar mereka, sebuah ledakan besar membuat Mogi dan lebah raksasa itu sendiri terhempas ke tanah.

"Mogi!"

Konoha justru masuk ke dalam medan perang, dan sesekali membunuh kupu-kupu yang berusaha menghalangi langkahnya hanya dalam sekali sabetan. Gadis berambut pirang itu bangkit sambil mengangkat flamethrower-nya, untung saja ledakan tadi hanya dimaksudkan untuk memusnahkan lebah raksasa tersebut sehingga ia tak terluka terlalu parah. Justru matanya yang disuguhkan oleh gaya permainan Konoha yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya –pemuda serbaputih itu bisa melompat setinggi tiga meter dan mengalahkan musuhnya langsung di udara!

"Mogi, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Konoha khawatir setelah mereka berdua bertemu. Namun reaksi yang diharapkan pemuda jangkung itu justru berbeda dengan kenyataan.

"Kenapa –"

"...Hah?"

"Kenapa kau tak masuk ke dalam arena dan bertempur bersama-sama kalau kau punya kekuatan sebesar ini? Bukankah kau telah berjanji kalau kita akan keluar dari game ini dengan selamat?" teriak Mogi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Konoha termangu.

"Mogi, bukan maksudku –poinmu lebih kecil daripada aku, Mogi! Kau lebih rentan dieliminasi daripada aku! Bukankah kau sendiri yang setuju kalau aku akan menjadi _back-up_?" Tiga kalimat yang ajaibnya diucapkan Konoha dengan lancar membuat Mogi tertunduk.

"...Maaf, Konoha –"

_BLAAAARRRRRRRRRR!_

"Awas!"

Konoha mendorong Mogi hingga mereka berdua mencium aspal lagi, namun itu jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi korban ledakan seperti para monster yang terkapar di samping mereka.

"Ah, permisi, apa tadi granatku jatuh di sekitar sini? Maaf aku tidak melihat kalian berdua yang sedang bermesraan di medan perang!" seru Nou riang sambil menuju ke arah mereka, sementara Konoha menatapnya tajam.

"Apa masalahmu, Mata Kucing?" bentak Mogi lagi, kali ini ia tak gentar karena kemampuannya sudah jauh lebih berkembang daripada sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada, dan sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berseteru dengan kalian tapi... karena kalian bukan kawan dan lawanku, jadi aku tidak peduli dengan nasib kalian jika kalian terkena granatku seperti tadi. Fokusku hanya membunuh monster saja kok~"

"Kau!"

_DEG_

Mogi yang baru saja menodong Nou dengan flamethrowernya mendadak merasakan rasa sakit yang menyengat di dada, selang yang digenggamnya jatuh begitu saja.

_DEG DEG_

"Mogi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" taya Konoha lagi, sementara Nou hanya bisa melongo.

_DEG DEG DEG_

"Dadaku... sakit..."

Gadis berambut pirang itu jatuh terduduk, membuat Konoha semakin panik dan melupakan konflik yang sedang terjadi. Dibaringkannya Mogi yang kesulitan bernapas sambil memegangi dadanya, lalu pemuda serbaputih itu melepas flamethrower yang ada di punggungnya.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

"Mogi! Bertahanlah!" Konoha berusaha menolong gadis itu sebisanya, namun kondisi gadis itu semakin lemah di setiap menitnya. Pemuda jangkung itu melihat Status Bar milik Mogi, dan menyadari kalau Health Point-nya turun drastis dan warnanya kini berwarna merah gelap.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

Setidakpeduli apapun Nou, tetap saja ia memiliki hati nurani, apalagi setelah melihat Mogi yang semakin tidak berdaya. Pelan-pelan ia mendekati gadis yang kini berkeringat dingin dan dadanya naik turun tak karuan, sepertinya ia sedang mengerahkan seluruh energinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu jika diliat dari gerak bibirnya.

"Kono-ha... bertahanlah. Menangkan... permainan ini..."

Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan tubuh yang diam dan Status Bar yang lenyap.

Sama seperti monster-monster yang pernah mereka kalahkan.

Senyap.

Bahkan Nou tidak berani berbicara.

Monster-monster yang sedari tadi menyerang mereka terlupakan begitu saja.

Konoha menggenggam tangan Mogi. Beku.

"Ini... sungguhan?" celetuk Nou pada akhirnya, meskipun takut-takut. Konoha mengangkat bahu, namun dari raut wajahnya yang muram, mau tak mau pemuda bermata kucing itu menelan ludah.

Pop-up muncul di layar virtual secara bersamaan, memecahkan kesunyian.

"_Perhatian untuk seluruh pemain E;SCAPE. Seorang pemain dengan username MOGI telah dinyatakan tereliminasi dari permainan ini dan tidak dapat melanjutkan lagi. Pemain yang tersisa sekarang adalah delapan orang. Eliminasi otomatis akan dimulai lagi dua puluh empat jam dari sekarang, terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan selamat bermain~"_

"Uhm... Konoha?"

Pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh, sedikit terkejut karena baru pertama kali ini Nou memanggil dirinya dengan nama alih-alih julukan.

"Apa kau... melihat Status Bar Mogi sebelum dia... uhm..." Nou tampaknya sulit mengutarakan maksud dengan kata-kata, karena situasinya sekarang jauh lebih rumit daripada sebelumnya. Konoha mengangguk.

"Jumlah poinnya nyaris mencapai level 15..."

Diam. Hanya dengan sekali pandang, mereka berdua langsung tahu kalau level sosok yang ada di hadapannya mencapai dua puluh keatas, jauh melampaui Mogi hanya beda di Health Point-nya saja. Meskipun Nou tidak sempat melihat Konoha bertempur di luar arena, tapi ia penasaran dengan teknik yang dilakukannya hingga pemuda berambut putih itu bisa meningkatkan levelnya hanya dengan waktu singkat.

"Mogi..."

Suara Konoha mengambang di udara. Ia tahu, sekeras dan sesering apapun ia memanggil nama gadis itu, Mogi takkan pernah kembali, sementara monster yang tadinya terlupakan kini mulai menyerang balik. Nou yang tak terlalu terpengaruh dengan euforia kesedihan di sekelilingnya langsung menyeret tangan Konoha untuk membuatnya sadar.

"Ta-tapi Mogi –"

"Silakan tangisi dia sepuasnya setelah membersihkan area ini!" seru Nou, lalu melempar bom asapnya sekali lagi. Asap putih yang mengaburkan pandangan cukup membuat monster-monster itu terdistraksi, sementara mereka berdua sedang mempersiapkan diri. Hanya dengan insting, Konoha dan Nou sudah berdiri saling memunggungi, senjata sudah berada di tangan masing-masing, bersiap untuk mengabisi segala monster yang menghalangi.

Dalam sekejap, status mereka kini menjadi aliansi.

Nou, dengan granatnya yang entah selalu terisi di sabuk khusus seperti _submachine gun_, bertugas memperluas area sementara Konoha langsung menerjang ke dalam dan menusuk semua yang masih tersisa. Kerjasama mereka yang sangat efektif memberikan keuntungan ganda –pekerjaan yang cepat selesai dan poin mereka yang meningkat drastis secara bersamaan. Tidak ada salah satu yang bekerja keras sementara yang lain berleha-leha, semuanya mengisi posisi dan menutupi kekurangan masing-masing. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mereka untuk mewarnai ulang lapangan parkir ini dengan merah dan mayat yang bergelimpangan, sehingga Konoha dapat kembali ke tempat Mogi sebelumnya diikuti dengan Nou. Dalam diam, mereka berdua menggendong tubuh gadis itu dan mendudukkannya di dalam mobil yang hancur separo.

"Kau... tidak ingin menguburnya?"

Konoha menggeleng.

"Aku ingin dia beristiharat sebagai pejuang... namun aku tidak mau ia bersanding di sebelah musuhnya. Karena itulah kubawa kemari..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, kedua sudut bibir itu tertarik ke atas.

"Selamat jalan, Mogi..."

Kedua siluet itu akhirnya berjalan keluar dari medan perang, diantara langit dan bumi yang berwarna merah. Konoha semakin yakin, di dalam dunia yang absurd dan brutal ini, pasti ada jawaban dan sedikit keajaiban yang dapat ia raih jika menjadi pemenang.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Ini kenapa jatuhnya ke KonoMomo yak :' sebenernya mereka nggak ada apa-apa kok, sungguh, saya cuma pengen mengawali cerita dari tokoh yang nggak begitu disorot yaitu Momo (engg sebenernya sih masih ada beberapa karakter yang nggak terlalu menonjol, tapi saya pilih dia karena dia cocok buat pemain baru yang nggak tau apa-apa tentang survival game tapi character development-nya bagus dan nggak terlalu OOC) dan relationship-nya dengan tokoh yang nggak begitu deket (Konoha & Kano), soalnya biar memori Momo nggak kembali dengan drastis, cuma jatuhnya Konoha jadi agak OOC di chapter ini karena jadi banyak ngomong dan banyak bertindak. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya

Meskipun Momo udah mati, tapi cerita bakal berjalan karena Kano + Konoha bakal ketemu sama karakter baru di chapter depan ehe. Maaf juga kalo username-nya Kano aneh gitu, saya udah nyerah ngutak-atik namanya biar rada 'jepang' dikit orz. Teruss... setelah tanya-tanya sana-sini, saya baru tahu istilah-istilah dalam game RPG meskipun ada beberapa yang nggak pas kalo dimasukin kesini, tapi karena udah terlanjur yasudahlah /lho. Btw ini daftarnya;

**HP: Health Point**

**MP: Magic Point**

**E: Experience**

Nah karena E;SCAPE nggak ada unsur magic sama sekali, jadi saya tetep pake istilah MP tapi maksudnya itu damage yang bisa dihasilkan saat bertarung. Semakin besar MP-nya maka damage yang dihasilkan semakin besar. Experience dulu kukira Energy lho :p mungkin bagi yang main RPG lawas tau kali ya, tapi khusus di game ini saya buat E itu sebagai poin yang harus dikumpulkan biar bisa naik level. Cara ngitungnya juga gampang, misal Momo sekarang di level 9 dengan poin 9980/10000, kalo mau naik ke level 10 dia harus nambah 20 poin lagi ;) jadi per level rentang poinnya seribu. Makasih banyak buat para reviewer yang tanya-tanya kemarin plus ngasih saran dan ide, saya akhirnya jadi mikir keras gimana caranya bikin sistem poin yang gampang dimengerti :"D

Terusss... Treasure Box itu juga saya terinspirasi dari RPG juga sih, maksudnya Drop Item cuma dulu saya gatau namanya apa. Kalo Drop Item kan cuma bisa didapet kalo udah melawan monster, tapi pas saya main ada semacam Drop Item yang bisa ditemukan di tempat-tempat tertentu, jadi ga perlu ngelawan monster dulu. Nah Drop Item versi saya itu, seperti yang ada diatas, isinya bisa macem-macem, dan sejauh ini baru 2 aja yang ketahuan; Energy & Memory. Fungsi Energy itu buat recover HP pemain lebih cepat, dan bakal berguna banget pas pertarungan soalnya pada dasarnya HP pemain udah recover otomatis cuma lebih lambat~ makanya Momo masih bisa pulih di beberapa pertarungan sebelumnya meskipun dia jarang dapet Energy ehe. Khusus Memory, ini istilah baru dari saya, artinya juga memori :p Sejauh ini emang keliatannya nggak begitu berguna dalam pertarungan, tapi tergantung siapa yang dapet dan seberapa banyak Memory yang ia dapet. Bisa jadi si A kerjasama sama si B di dalam E;SCAPE karena mereka saling kenal di kehidupan nyata seperti kasus Momo dan Konoha, soalnya setiap pemain yang masuk ke dalam game ini statusnya amnesia separo, alias nggak inget apapun yang terjadi dalam rentang waktu tertentu, tapi masih ingat basic stuffs.

Baiklah, itu aja informasi untuk chapter 2, ditunggu reviewnya~


	3. NOU

"Hei, Konoha, kauyakin kau tidak mengingat apapun? Apapun?"

Untuk ke-78 kalinya, Konoha menggeleng pelan.

Nou menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang super pendiam dan pengidap amnesia, sehingga semua percakapan dan lelucon yang ia lontarkan menjadi segaring keripik kentang. Meskipun ia adalah partner kerja yang baik karena cepat tanggap dalam berbagai situasi, tapi hubungan mereka hanya sampai disitu saja. Tidak ada pembicaraan pribadi, dan Nou juga paling malas untuk memulai. Jadilah mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan malam dengan tidur bergantian, sisanya patroli. Tanpa protes, Konoha mendapat jatah tidur empat jam sampai dini hari, padahal Nou tahu kalau pemuda berambut putih itu doyan berlayar ke alam mimpi.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku tak bisa mengingat apapun?" tanya Konoha santai sambil mengunyah jatah makan malamnya, yang didapat setelah pertarungan tadi. Level mereka yang kini meningkat menjadi 28 membuat Konoha dan Nou lebih mudah mendapat Perfect Combo –Combo yang didapat mulai awal pertarungan sampai akhir tanpa putus sekalipun –sehingga Treasure Box yang didapat juga menumpuk. Tak perlu takut kekurangan konsumsi, bahkan jumlah Memory Nou juga semakin banyak –meskipun Konoha tak perlu menungguinya karena pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak pingsan seperti Mogi dulu.

"Memory itu penting sekali, Konoha~"

Ralat, mereka berdua tetap memiliki kesamaan. Menomorsatukan Memory.

"Tapi Memory tidak berguna dalam pertarungan –"

"Siapa bilang?" Senyum Nou melebar, lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi sosok gadis berjepit rambut merah. Tidak ada reaksi yang diharapkan.

"...Siapa?"

Nou menghela napas, lalu kembali ke wujud serupa. "Haah, ternyata memang benar kau tidak ingat apa-apa. Padahal gadis itu sangat... penting. Ya, sangat penting."

"Penting bagaimana?"

"Ceritanya panjang, dan aku tidak yakin kalau Memory yang kukumpulkan ini sudah lengkap, tapi... akan kuberitahu sebisaku. Mau dengar?"

"Boleh."

.

.

.

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

Memory yang ia miliki dimulai dari saat ia diadopsi bersama dua anak lain.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana masa kecilnya, bagaiman keluarga aslinya, dimana tempat tinggal sebelumnya... yang jelas, ingatan itu hadir dengan sosoknya yang berdiri di depan rumah merah bata.

Ayano tersenyum, didampingi kedua orangtua di sampingnya.

"Ayano, mulai sekarang kau akan memiliki tiga adik baru. Jaga mereka baik-baik, ya."

Nou menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seorang anak laki-laki menunduk sedih, warna matanya merah. Sama dengan anak perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya, meskipun raut wajahnya berusaha menampakkan ekspresi secuek mungkin.

Detik itu pula, ia sadar dengan arti kata 'keluarga'.

**-E;SCAPE-**

Nou sangat mengidolakan kakak barunya.

Ia cantik, baik hati, semangat, ceria, suka menolong, penyayang, masakannya enak, baunya wangi... dan beruntungnya, ialah satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengan Ayano. Jarak umur yang tidak terlampau jauh membuat Nou bebas menceritakan apa saja, berdiskusi apa saja, bahkan sesekali bermain konyol padahal usia mereka tak lagi muda. Bahkan Kido saja yang jenis kelaminnya sama tidak begitu suka bergabung, dan hanya menenggelamkan diri dengan gaya hidup remaja normal meski sebenarnya tak bisa. Ayano yang, meski nilai sekolahnya parah dan berkali-kali diceramahi ayahnya yang notabene guru, tetap bisa tersenyum bahkan menghibur Nou yang baru saja diganggu oleh teman sekolahnya.

"Neechan pasti bahagia tidak punya kekuatan sepertiku..." keluh Nou suatu hari. Ayano tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Nou. Justru aku iri denganmu, dengan adik-adikku yang cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan ini. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kekuatanmu bisa lebih berguna kalau digunakan untuk menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan?"

"Tapi... kenyataannya aku lebih sering diejek karena aku 'berbeda' dengan yang lain..."

"Menjadi berbeda itu bagus. Apa yang salah dengan berbeda? Coba kaubayangkan kalau pelangi di atas sana hanya berwarna merah atau hijau saja, apa menariknya? Pelangi terlihat indah karena perbedaan warna..." terang Ayano lembut. Nou terdiam.

"Masalahnya, Neechan, aku tidak bisa menerima kekuatan ini kalau aku saja tidak tahu siapa [aku] sebenarnya..."

Hening.

Nou, umur dua belas tahun, pemilik 'Deceiving Eyes', sedang terombang-ambing dalam masa pencarian jati diri yang parah. Tidak hanya secara makna, namun juga harfiah. Sosoknya yang mampu berubah menjadi siapa saja –mulai dari keluarga dan teman terdekat hingga pegawai kantor yang duduk di sebelahnya saat naik kereta tadi pagi –membuat Nou seringkali lupa kembali ke wujud aslinya, dan seringkali menimbulkan salah paham bagi orang-orang yang baru kenal. Ayano sudah biasa menyambut Nou dalam wujud nenek bertongkat, om-om gendut, tante-tante kelebihan make-up... dan tugasnyalah yang mengembalikan adik kesayangannya itu ke bentuk semula. Lelaki itu bahkan semakin takut bercermin, takut melihat sosok yang ia jiplak saat ini mengorupsi imajinya tentang tubuh asli, takut kalau ia tak bisa kembali lagi.

Ia tak punya ciri khas lagi.

"Nou..."

Air mata itu mengalir dalam diam.

Nou jarang menangis, dan ia hanya mau menampakkan kelemahannya di depan orang yang disuka. Ayano memeluk tubuh ringkih itu erat.

"Aku akan terus memelukmu seperti ini, meskipun wujudmu bukan Nou yang asli... meskipun kau berubah menjadi bapak-bapak, anak kecil, manula... di mataku, kau tetap Nou... kau tetap adikku yang suka menjahili Seto dan Kido... kau tetap adikku yang paling kusayangi..."

Detik itu pula, Nou yakin, kalau ia memiliki seseorang yang memahami dan menerima seluruh kelemahannya.

**-E;SCAPE-**

Pelan, tapi pasti, hubungan diantara keempat bersaudara Tateyama mulai berubah. Ayano tetap menjadi pendiri Mekakushi Dan, tapi mereka takkan bermain 'pahlawan versus penjahat' sambil berlarian mengelilingi rumah. Gadis bersyal merah itu lebih sering berkumpul dengan teman sebayanya, dan memang sewajarnya demikian. Nou bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Kido dan Seto, hanya beda kelas. Melihat Kido yang kelihatannya tidak peduli namun diam-diam sering menangis karena tidak diperhatikan, Nou berusaha menghiburnya, melakukan apa yang Ayano lakukan padanya meskipun tak persis sama.

"Nou... bagaimana jika suatu hari aku benar-benar menghilang dan kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi?" tanya Kido suatu hari.

"Omong kosong. Meskipun kau menghilang dan bersembunyi di dalam gudang sekalipun, wangimu masih bisa tercium, tahu."

Tangisan itu batal berkelanjutan karena sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Nou. Lelaki pirang itu meringis, yang penting misinya berhasil. Sayang, ia tidak bisa menghibur Seto dengan cara yang sama, bahkan sebaliknya, lelaki itu justru di-_bully_ seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman sekolahnya. Tentu saja, Nou tidak serius, dan justru ingin mengajarkan Seto agar ia menjadi lelaki yang kuat dan tahan ejekan. Hasilnya, Seto kini menjadi lebih mandiri daripada dirinya, bahkan ia mulai bekerja paruh waktu meski kondisi ekonomi mereka tak kekurangan. Kesamaan sikap pemimpin itulah yang, mungkin, membuat Ayano percaya sepenuhnya pada Nou dan membeberkan semua rahasia dan akitivitasnya belakangan ini.

"Nou, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Entah ia harus senang karena diminta tolong secara pribadi oleh idolanya sendiri atau mengeluh karena resikonya tinggi dan beban tanggung jawabnya besar, pada akhirnya Nou tetap melakukan apa yang Ayano minta. Meskipun ia jago berganti rupa, namun berganti personaliti adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Sudah lima tahun ia tinggal seatap dengan kakaknya, namun rupanya ia masih belum mengenal banyak tentang Ayano, bagaimana kehidupannya di sekolah, siapa teman-temannya, dan lain sebagainya. Haruka masih bisa ia tangani, Takane... meskipun sedikit merepotkan tapi bisa menjadi sumber informasi yang baik. Hanya satu yang menjadi penghalangnya selama ia menjalani hari di sekolah menengah, sementara Ayano yang asli berkutat dengan kunci deposit pemimpin keluarga Tateyama.

Shintaro Kisaragi.

Demi rok berenda Kido yang ia temukan di bagian dasar lemari, ia sangat benci dengan pemuda sombong dan sok pintar itu. Berkali-kali Ayano yang asli berbaik hati padanya, menaruh perhatian lebih, mengajak kesana kemari dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, namun hasilnya nihil. Shintaro tetap tak peduli dengan gadis bersyal merah itu dan semua kegiatannya dengan Takane dan Haruka hanya karena terpaksa. Kalau saja Nou sedang berada dalam wujud asli, mungkin ia akan menonjok wajah sombong itu berkali-kali agar matanya terbuka. Sayangnya ia masih harus memainkan peran sebagai Ayano Tateyama yang ceria, bodoh, namun memendam rasa terhadap Shintaro. Untungnya semua kerja keras itu terbayar ketika Nou dan Ayano berhasil membongkar rencana jahat ayahnya dan menemukan tubuh Takane dan Haruka di basement sekolah. Gadis bersyal merah itu akhirnya bunuh diri, Shintaro frustasi (dan Nou harus tertawa keras-keras pada adegan ini), kelanjutan nasib Takane dan Haruka juga masih belum diketahui.

Memory-nya selesai sampai disitu.

"Lalu... apa hubungannya dengan pertarungan? Maksudku... Memory-mu," ralat Konoha sambil mencar-cari sesuatu yang penting. Nou meringis.

"Kau masih ingat saat aku berubah jadi lelaki berambut hitam di depan Mogi saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Ya?"

"Itu yang namanya Shintaro. Kakaknya Mogi," terang Nou sambil membusungkan dada. "Shintaro dulu pernah cerita kalau ia punya adik yang berprofesi sebagai idol, namanya Mogi. Meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya di luar game ini, tapi begitu aku lihat ciri-cirinya dan mencoba berubah wujud di depannya, ternyata perkiraanku benar. Terbukti, kan, kalau pertahannya mengendur?"

"Ooh... jadi Deceiving Eyes yang kaupunya itu..." Konoha mengecek sekali lagi profil Nou melalui layar virtualnya. "Bisa mengubah penampilanmu menjadi siapa saja?"

"Yup. Asal aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas ciri-ciri fisik orang yang akan kujiplak. Awalnya kekuatan mataku nyaris tak berguna saat aku tersadar di dalam game sialan ini, karena aku belum bertemu siapa-siapa dan tidak ada Memory yang bisa kuandalkan... tapi berkat pertarungan-pertarungan yang kualami, aku bisa mengumpulkan Memory-ku sedikit demi sedikit, dan aku bahkan bisa langsung mempraktekannya di depan Mogi waktu itu. Hehehe~"

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa kau memperoleh poin sebanyak itu jika Deceiving Eyes yang kaupunya baru digunakan pertama kali di depan Mogi?"

"Ehm... sebenarnya tidak pertama kali juga... maksudku... aku melihat di spion mobil dan melihat wajahku berubah menjadi orang lain," ujar Kano sambil nyengir meskipun keringat menyusuri pelipis. Konoha masih menyimak. "Dulu... aku diajari Takane bermain shooting game, dia juara dua nasional soalnya. Ahahaha."

"Takane?"

"Iya, Takane, temannya Ayano-_neechan_. Ia sekelas dengan Haruka, dan mereka berdua setahun lebih tua dari Neechan. Murid kelas kebutuhan khusus... tunggu." Nou kini memperhatikan Konoha dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Aku sudah curiga sejak awal kalau kau mirip dengan Haruka, apalagi nama dan penampilanmu persis sekali dengan avatar game yang dibuatnya. Karena itu aku mencoba berubah jadi Ayano-_neechan_ lagi untuk memastikan. Kau yakin tidak ingat Haruka, Takane, atau kehidupanmu sebelumnya?"

Konoha menggeleng.

"Aku hanya merasa familiar dengan game ini... itu saja."

"Tuh, kan, sudah kuduga kalau kau itu Haruka!" seru Nou sambil bertepuk tangan. "Tenang saja, Haruka, kau pasti akan mengingat semuanya, pelan-pelan saja, yang penting –"

_DHUAAAARRRRRRRR!_

"Hm? Serangan lagi?" gumam Nou santai sambil menghitung ulang jumlah amunisinya. "Ayo, Konoha, eh, maksudku, Haruka, kita sambut siapa tamu kali ini~"

"Uhm... sebenarnya aku lebih suka dipanggil Konoha, dan... apa kau pernah bertemu pemain selain aku dan Mogi?" tanya Konoha, memastikan pisau kesayangannya sudah berada di saku setelah mengikuti Nou ke atap gedung.

"Tidak juga, hanya aku sering mendengar suara ledakan dan tembakan dari kejauhan saat aku sedang patroli keliling wilayah kekuasaanku, dan karena senjatamu bukan pistol atau semacamnya, jadi aku menduga pemain lain yang menggunakannya," terang Nou, telunjuknya mengarah ke atas langit yang terlihat seperti kembang api dengan latar belakang merah. "Di sini, kita bisa lihat siapa melawan siapa, tanpa perlu mendatangi mereka –ups."

Seekor monster berwujud capung melintas tepat di atas kepala mereka. Baru saja Konoha memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap menyerang, sebuah ledakan membuat monster itu jatuh perlahan dan menimbulkan bunyi berdebam setelah bersentuhan dengan tanah.

"Tenang dulu, Konoha. Pemain ini menggunakan senjata jarak jauh, bahaya kalau kita langsung mendatanginya sekarang. Biasanya mereka tak pernah mengincar musuh di areaku, tapi... ah, sudahlah. Ayo, Konoha, saatnya keluar dari zona aman." Nou kembali turun dari gudang persembunyiannya sambil bersenandung kecil, diikuti oleh Konoha yang masih bingung.

"Kau... bukankah tadi kaubilang tak pernah bertemu pemain lain sebelumnya?"

"Memang. Aku hanya tahu mereka sedang bersenang-senang di pertempuran mereka sendiri –dan aku tidak peduli, selama mereka tidak melakukannya di daerah kekuasaanku. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk mereka~"

"Hah?"

Mereka berdua kini telah berada di atap gedung yang lain setelah melangkahi rongsokan tak penting dan menaiki tangga dengan susah payah. Berbeda dengan gedung pertama yang atapnya kosong dan hanya dibatasi oleh pagar kawat, atap gedung kedua lebih luas tanpa ada penghalang dan dilengkapi dengan berbagai senjata. Nou berjalan ke arah teropong yang berdiri di bibir atap, lalu menoleh ke arah Konoha.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu. Gedung bekas apartemen ini juga termasuk daerah kekuasaanku, termasuk gedung bekas pabrik gula dan gereja di sebelah sana –" Nou menunjuk atap dengan lambang salib di puncak. "Dan satu rumah sipil di sebelah situ. Gedung bekas perkantoran tempat kita menginap semalam itu paling strategis karena berada di pusat, jadi aku bisa memantau pergerakan para monster. Gedung ini, selain karena paling tinggi, juga merupakan tempat dimana aku bisa menyimpan semua kebutuhan yang bisa kuambil sendiri, bukan hasil dari Treasure Box seperti teropong, benda tajam, sedikit bahan kimia untuk peledak kecil-kecilan. Sayang aku tidak bisa menemukan makanan yang layak –"

"T-tunggu!" sela Konoha. "Semua benda ini bisa digunakan?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin hanya bergantung pada Treasure Box saja, harus ada cadangan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan," sahut Nou tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teropong.

"Kukira hanya untuk hiasan saja..." gumam Konoha sambil diam-diam mengagumi kemampuan bertahan hidup Nou yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk mengaduk-aduk rumah sipil hanya untuk mencari rongsokan, toh Konoha juga masih bisa mendapat Treasure Box kalau ia mengalahkan musuh secara konsisten. Dipandangnya salah satu sisi atap yang lebih terlihat seperti gunung sampah daripada gedung penyimpanan, dengan sofa yang pegasnya sudah mencuat sebagai singgasana. Pemuda serbaputih itu bisa membayangkan Nou duduk di atas sana, bersilang kaki sambil menyantap jatah makan siangnya, teropong dan senjata peledak kesayangannya selalu berada dalam jangkauan.

"Aku melihat seseorang... ralat, dua." Suara Nou yang baru saja melaporkan situasi membuat Konoha kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya. "Laki-laki dan perempuan... datang dari arah jam sebelas. _Watch and learn_, Konoha~"

Belum sempat Konoha bertanya apa maksudnya, pemuda bermata kucing itu mengeluarkan benda semacam remote TV dari saku celana, lalu menekan beberapa tombol dengan seringai puas. Suara ledakan dan jeritan khas wanita terdengar dari arah yang sama, membuat Konoha menarik kesimpulan kalau remote tadi adalah sejenis detonator yang bisa mengontrol waktu peledakan bom dari kejauhan.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, kan? Itu juga yang kulakukan pada kalian waktu itu, anggap saja sebagai sapaan selamat datang~" ujar Nou bangga, seakan-akan apa yang diperbuatnya tidak salah. "Ayo, Konoha, sekarang waktunya memperkenalkan diri pada tamu kita."

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kokuri?" tanya Tosuke sambil berusaha berdiri. Ledakan yang entah berasal darimana membuat mereka terpental, dan gadis berkuncir satu itu kini meringis karena luka-luka kecil di sekujur tubuh. Tosuke langsung menggendong Kokuri setelah memastikan gadis itu membawa senjatanya, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Tosuke..." gumam Kokuri lirih, dipandangnya luka bakar yang tak hanya membuatnya perih, namun juga membuat seragamnya compang-camping. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kokuri, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Mungkin ada pemain di luar sana yang tidak senang dengan kedatangan kita, itu saja. Sekarang waktunya mendatangi monster yang baru saja kautembak dan mengambil Treasure Box-nya –"

_BLAAAAAARRRRRR!_

"Hai hai, selamat datang di area kekuasaan Nou dan Konoha~"

Seorang pemuda bermata kucing melambai-lambai dari atas atap rumah dengan wajah ceria, berkebalikan dengan pemuda satunya yang memandang mereka berdua tanpa ekspresi. Entah sejak kapan ia dianggap sebagai pemilik daerah kekuasaan oleh Nou, padahal jelas-jelas pemuda berambut pirang itu bukan tipe yang senang berbagi. Konoha hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti Nou loncat ke bawah, menemui dua pemain baru yang memandang dirinya dengan ketakutan.

"S-siapa kalian? Mengapa kalian menyerang kami?" tanya Tosuke berusaha menguatkan diri, sementara Kokuri yang ada di gendongan semakin menciut. Dipeluknya senjata itu seolah-olah benda tersebut adalah boneka beruang kesayangan. Tawa Nou semakin keras.

"Ah~ sayang sekali sapaan hangatku tidak dibalas." Mengabaikan pertanyaan Tosuke sama sekali, pemuda berambut pirang itu justru mengerucutkan bibir. "Baiklah, langsung kusampaikan saja. Peraturan pertama dalam area ini; tidak ada yang boleh menginjak dan berburu monster jenis apapun kecuali aku dan Konoha. Kedua, peraturan ini berlaku untuk seluruh pemain E;SCAPE. Ketiga, pemilik area selalu benar. Keempat, jika pemilik area melakukan kesalahan, maka kembali ke peraturan nomor tiga –"

"Hoi, hoi, kau baru saja membuatnya, kan? Iya, kan? Tidak ada peraturan semacam itu di game ini!" seru Tosuke emosi, disambung dengan anggukan Kokuri dan Konoha yang otomatis.

"E-eh? Padahal kukira kau mendukungku, Konoha... setelah malam-malam yang kita lalui bersama..."

"Jangan membuat mereka berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Nou," sahut Konoha datar sambil menendang pemuda bermaya kucing yang kini pura-pura merayu dirinya. "Maafkan temanku yang bodoh ini, dia tidak tahu cara berkenalan yang baik. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Konoha –"

"Hei, aku pemimpinnya disini!" seru Nou yang akhirnya kembali serius. "Dengar, kalian berdua, aku tidak akan membaca ulang peraturan konyol itu tetapi siapapun yang berani menginjak wilayah kekuasaanku tanpa ijin akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti 'sambutan selamat datang'ku tadi!"

"Siapa kau hingga berani mengaku-aku suatu wilayah menjadi kekuasaanmu, Pendek?" balas Tosuke tak kalah keras. "Aku –maksudku Kokuri yang menembak monster capung di sebelah sana, dan sudah tugasku untuk mengambil Treasure Box-nya!"

"Oh, jadi bola bulu yang ada di gendonganmu itu namanya Kokuri?" ejek Nou sambil terkikik, yang belakangan disesali karena gadis itu kini menodongkan senjatanya dengan serius dan warna matanya berubah menjadi merah gelap –

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Bola bulu."

Cengiran itu membeku tepat di depan moncong missile Kokuri yang siap diluncurkan kapan saja. Tosuke berusaha menenangkan gadis itu sementara Konoha hanya melihat mereka berdua dalam diam. Meskipun ia dan Nou tidak begitu cocok sebagai teman dekat, namun _skill _mereka berdua yang diatas jam terbang sudah cukup untuk bekerjasama dengan baik dan saling menutupi kekurangan masing-masing, sehingga level tinggi dapat diperoleh dalam waktu singkat. Tapi Tosuke dan Kokuri...

**TOSUKE**

**Player No. 2**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: Stealing Eyes**

**Weapon: Chainsaw**

**Level: 18**

**HP: 414/414 **

**MP: 292/292**

**E: 18720/19000**

**.**

**KOKURI**

**Player No. 4**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: Paralyzing Eyes**

**Weapon: FIM-92 Stinger**

**Level: 31**

**HP: 95/95**

**MP: 480/480**

**E: 31390/32000**

**.**

Ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada data mereka, dan Konoha harus mencari tahu penyebabnya.

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Jadi... pada akhirnya kita tetap berdua saja, ya... hmm..." gumam Nou santai setelah Tosuke dan Kokuri pergi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu baru saja sadar setelah Konoha menggotongnya ke bekas rumah sipil yang pernah ditunjuk Nou, karena gedung apartemen yang mereka inapi sebelumnya terlalu tinggi dan terlalu jauh apabila ditempuh sambil membawa beban berat. Konoha bersyukur efek Paralyzing Eyes milik Kokuri hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja, karena sejujurnya ia tak tahan untuk melihat senyum konyol itu membeku di tempatnya lebih lama lagi.

"Kaukira siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini..." sahut Konoha pendek.

"Ja-jangan marah, dong! Maksudku kan cuma bercanda –"

"Candaan yang bagus, Nou," potong pemuda serbaputih itu pelan. "Padahal empat lebih baik daripada dua... lagipula ada sesuatu yang aneh dari mereka."

Cengiran Nou memudar, sepertinya ia mengerti maksud Konoha. "Masalah Status Bar? Begini, Konoha, tidak semua pemain mendapat jumlah awal HP dan MP yang nyaris seimbang seperti kita. Aku justru kasihan dengan Kokuri yang Health Point-nya rendah sehingga rentan dieliminasi... tapi setidaknya jumlah MP dan jenis senjatanya lumayan membantu. Sama kasusnya dengan Mogi. Cih, kenapa para gadis selalu mendapat senjata yang keren-keren..." gumam Nou keluar dari topik. Konoha tidak mengindahkan sama sekali.

"Maksudku Tosuke... aku tidak pernah melihatnya menggunakan senjata..."

"Tentu saja, Konoha, senjatanya kan tipe _close combat_ sepertimu, pasti dia hanya mengeluarkannya di saat-saat darurat... tunggu. Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti maksudmu." Bohlam berpijar terang di atas kepala Nou, bersamaan dengan rasa panik yang melanda tubuhnya. "Jadi itukah yang membuatmu ingin bergabung dengan mereka? Untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan mereka –ugh, sial, kita harus mengejarnya sebelum terlambat! Eliminasi otomatis kurang lima jam lagi!"

Konoha mengangguk, dan membawa semua peralatannya sambil mengikuti Nou berlari keluar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga belum pernah melihat Tosuke menggunakan Eye Ability-nya... kira-kira apa, ya, Stealing Eyes itu?" tanya Nou yang masih memimpin jalan. Rentang tiga jam sepertinya masih cukup bagi mereka untuk mengejar pasangan pemain itu, apalagi Nou hapal jalan-jalan tikus di wilayahnya sendiri sehingga mencari mereka berdua takkan membutuhkan waktu lama.

"Entah. Semoga saja tidak berbahaya."

**-E;SCAPE-**

_Mood_ gadis berambut pirang pucat itu masih belum membaik, bahkan setelah mereka mengambil Treasure Box dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Aku tidak suka Nou," gerutu Kokuri sambil menggembungkan pipi sementara Tosuke hanya bisa pasrah.

"Mungkin dia hanya bercanda, Kokuri, kaudengar sendiri, kan? Tidak perlu sampai membekukannya seperti itu. Lagipula temannya yang berambut putih juga kelihatan tidak berbahaya, bahkan membiarkan kita lolos begitu saja..."

"Kalau dia baik, seharusnya dia mengajak kita untuk jadi temannya!" protes Kokuri, tak habis pikir dengan kedua pemain baru yang baru saja ditemuinya. "Apalagi mereka juga sudah melukaiku! Bagian darimananya yang kaubilang 'hanya bercanda'?"

"Tapi sekarang lukamu sudah tidak sakit lagi, kan? Untung saja Treasure Box yang kita temukan tadi isinya peralatan P3K lengkap, jadi semua bisa ditangani lebih cepat," ujar Tosuke lembut. Meskipun mereka baru saja bertemu tiga hari yang lalu, namun entah mengapa ia merasa kalau mereka berdua langsung cepat akrab tanpa hambatan apapun. Memang Kokuri agak sulit bersosialisasi dengan orang asing, namun sekalinya kenal, ia bisa bermanja-manja sepuasnya seperti sekarang. Ingatannya yang buram tentang masa lalu sebelum mereka terjebak di game ini sedikit teralihkan berkat tingkah Kokuri yang lucu dan membuat semua orang gemas, namun juga hasrat ingin melindungi disaat yang bersamaan.

"Baiklah... aku akan minta maaf pada mereka kalau kita masih bisa bertemu..."

Senyum Tosuke semakin lebar. Ia kembali menggendong Kokuri ala _bridal style_, sementara gadis berambut pirang pucat itu sudah siap membawa missile-nya. Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka seperti pengantin muda yang serasi, minus senjata tentu saja. Bukannya apa-apa, Tosuke sudah sering mengajari Kokuri cara membidik monster dengan missile-nya, namun hingga sekarang gadis itu masih belum mampu membawanya sendirian, sehingga ia dan senjatanya harus digendong. Untung saja Kokuri bukan tipe gadis yang seenaknya sendiri setelah diperlakukan seperti putri, lagipula ia juga tidak seberat yang Tosuke bayangkan sebelumnya. Jadilah mereka berdua partner yang tak kalah efektif –Tosuke menjadi mata dan kaki, dan Kokuri yang menembak para monster itu dengan bantuan Eye Ability-nya.

"Ada segerombolan monster di ujung jalan, Tosuke, bisakah kita kesana?" Suara Kokuri membuat Tosuke kembali sadar dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada monster yang dimaksud.

"Jangan, Kokuri, lebih baik kau menembaknya dari sini saja. Tunggu aba-aba dariku, dan begitu aku bilang tembak... langsung bekukan mereka dan tembak semuanya. Sekarang, siapkan missile-mu," perintah Tosuke sambil terus melihat situasi. Kokuri mengangguk sigap, lalu mengarahkan moncong missile-nya tepat di gerombolan monster itu. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu bagi gadis berambut pirang pucat itu untuk menarik pelatuk dan –

"Tembak!"

_DHUAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_

Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Kokuri mampu membekukan mereka semua sementara rudal itu meluncur dan meledak dari kejauhan. Ya, Eye Ability gadis itu hanya bisa diaplikasikan jika lawan menatap mata Kokuri secara langsung, sehingga ia harus melontarkan rudalnya terlebih dahulu menarik perhatian, lalu membekukan mereka semua agar tidak kabur. Setelah memastikan semuanya mati, mereka berdua mendekat ke area yang mereka tembak. Kokuri memandang mayat-mayat yang terlontar ke segala arah itu melalui layar virtualnya, poinnya kini meroket dengan cepat bersamaan dengan notifikasi Perfect Combo yang memudar.

Gadis berambut ikal sepaha itu tersenyum puas.

"Lihat, Tosuke, aku semakin pintar memakai missile ini!" seru Kokuri girang, tak lupa memeluk Tosuke yang masih menggendong tubuhnya. "Terima kasih telah mengajari dan mendampingiku selama ini, ya! Aku berhutang banyak padamu!"

"Ahaha, tidak perlu, Kokuri. Melihatmu bahagia seperti ini adalah kebahagiaan terbesar bagiku... nah, sekarang waktunya kita ke tempat lain. Kudengar monster-monster terbang sedang berkumpul di langit barat... kita cari tempat yang strategis untuk menembak mereka, lalu istirahat. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah~!"

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Kaubilang kita bisa menemukan mereka dalam waktu singkat?" ulang Konoha setengah menuntut meski ekspresinya tak menunjukkan demikian. Sudah tiga kali mereka berdua berputar-putar di tempat yang sama, wajar saja kalau kekecewaan pemuda itu tumpah. Nou yang memasang wajah lelah dan berkeringat sebenarnya juga tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Tosuke dan Kokuri keluar dari area kekuasaan pemuda pirang itu hanya dalam beberapa jam saja?

"Mungkin kita memang harus keluar dari kota ini... kuharap mereka tak pergi ke wilayah lain, atau yang lebih buruk, Venom Edge," gumam Nou pelan, kini tujuannya berbelok dari arah yang biasanya mereka lewati. Konoha termenung.

"Venom Edge? Apa itu?"

"Jurang. Sebelum aku sampai di kota ini dan mengakui wilayah pusatnya sebagai milikku, aku sudah mengelilingi seluruh area E;SCAPE dan memetakan daerah-daerah yang kuketahui berdasarkan tingkat keamanannya. Wilayahku termasuk strategis karena selain banyak monster yang bisa diburu, juga aman untuk ditinggali karena banyak bangunan-bangunan tinggi untuk bersembunyi dan bergerliya. Banyak juga peralatan domestik yang bisa digunakan jika kau rajin mengaduk-aduk isi rumah sipil, bahkan kasur empuk atau satu set home theater. Beberapa wilayah di luar kota hanya lahan kosong bekas perkebunan, kadang area konstruksi yang sedikit berbahaya karena kita tidak tahu kapan tiang-tiang karatan itu akan menghantam kepala... dan terakhir, hutan. Memang tidak ada binatang liar disana, tapi kudengar monster beruang dan serangga-serangga disana lebih mematikan dan poinnya lebih tinggi daripada di sini... pemburu sejatipun pasti lebih memilih daerah yang lebih aman," jelas Nou.

"Lalu... Venom Edge?"

"Nah, Venom Edge adalah lokasi paling berbahaya dari seluruh game E;SCAPE ini. Letaknya di area perbatasan sebelah barat, tepatnya di ujung jalan tol yang sudah tak berfungsi dengan padang rumput di kedua sisi... kau akan tahu begitu melihatnya. Singkatnya, Venom Edge adalah jurang dengan racun dan radioaktif berbahaya di dasarnya, yang bisa membunuh orang bahkan sebelum mendekati bibirnya. Tidak ada kehidupan di sana, bahkan padang rumput liar yang ada di daerah itu menjadi gersang dan mati. Burung gagak dan pemakan bangkai juga enggan mendekat, dan hanya menunggu di area perbatasan. Kebetulan kota ini punya jalan tol yang menghubungkan langsung ke sana... aku takut kalau mereka berdua berjalan melaluinya, mereka takkan bisa kembali hidup-hidup..."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau mereka mungkin kesana?"

"Tidak ada jejak mereka di sepanjang jalan yang kita lalui," ujar Nou pelan. "Kau juga sadar, kan, kalau kita hanya berjalan mengelilingi kota dan melewati gerbang setiap tol-nya? Kota ini punya enam jalan tol, lima diantaranya mengarah ke wilayah-wilayah yang kusebut tadi, dan yang terakhir menuju Venom Edge. Kita sudah melewati kelima gerbang jalan tol itu tiga kali, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menunjukkan jejak mereka. Jadi wajar kalau pikiranku mengarah ke hal yang tidak diinginkan..."

"Mungkin mereka berdua masih berada di dalam kota," sahut Konoha berusaha optimis, meski ketakutan kini menjalari dada. "Bukankah sedari tadi kita hanya mengelilinginya, bukan masuk ke dalamnya? Lagipula... kota ini juga cukup besar untuk dijelajahi, dan sejak awal kita hanya mendiami bagian pusatnya saja."

"Benar juga, tapi... perasaanku tidak enak. Aku ingin memastikan mereka tidak ada disana sebelum kita kembali ke kota," putus Nou pada akhirnya. Konoha terdiam, pemuda bermata kucing yang ada di hadapannya itu bukan tipe yang mudah bersimpati pada keadaan orang lain, tapi mengapa –

"Ayo, Konoha, kita selamatkan Tosuke."

Tak ada yang bisa Konoha lakukan kecuali mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke wilayah berhawa kematian itu.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Padahal rencananya di chap ini ada salah satu karakter yang mati, tapi karena kepanjangan saya taro di chap berikutnya aja :")) udah tau kan siapa Tosuke dan Kokuri? Saya sebenernya pengen ndesain mereka pake dress dan suit yang unyu, kan kontrasnya keren banget tuh kalo mbawa senjata, tapi saya jadi mikir gimana keseluruhan desain kostum karakter lain x_x akhirnya saya putuskan ga ada dress. Ga usah bikin desain kostum ala headphone actor. I heart school uniform! xD refrensi gambarnya bisa liat di headcover PASH! edisi spesial Mekakucity Actor. Shidu sendiri yang nggambar btw, dan keliatannya keren juga kalo mereka pake seragam sekolah trus robek-robek gitu, kayak kancolle atau battle royale. Sayang signature style-nya Mary yang digendong kemana-mana itu jadi hilang kalo dia pake seifuku T_T padahal sejak dulu saya membayangkan Mary dengan rok dressnya yang fuwa-fuwa itu sambil bawa missile orz. Yasudahlah, lain kesempatan aja.

Chapter ini sebenernya lebih santai dan (pengennya) lebih ngedalamin masa lalunya Kano, capek baku hantam terus ehe tapi karena sejak awal past-paced jadi mohon maaf kalo santainya ngga dapet ;;;;;;; yang ada malah kemunculan SetoMary padahal rencananya mereka bakal muncul chapter depan. Gapapa, besok bakal tetep ada masa lalunya Nou bonus Seto, dan saya juga rencananya juga bikin spin-off Yuukei Quartet kalo udah mendekati chap akhir xD/ abis saya keracunan KanoAya & ShinTaka pas ngetik bagian pertama chap ini ehe. Btw makasih banyak buat **winter lodge** yang udah bikinin drabble KanoAya-nya :"D

Last, review?


	4. TOSUKE

"_Perhatian untuk seluruh pemain E;SCAPE. Setiap 24 jam, game ini akan mengadakan eliminasi otomatis bagi pemain yang memiliki poin terendah. Pemain yang telah dieliminasi tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan, dengan kata lain, kalah. Peringatan ini diumumkan sebelum eliminasi otomatis dimulai, dan nama pemain yang kalah akan diumumkan setelahnya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, dan selamat bermain~"_

Pop-up yang muncul dari layar virtual mereka berdua menjadi pemecah keheningan setelah missile yang baru saja ditembakkan Kokuri. Mereka berdua berpandangan sejenak.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak eliminasi otomatis pertama?"

"Err... dua puluh satu jam, mungkin?" jawab Tosuke ragu-ragu. Tidak ada penunjuk waktu yang bisa ia gunakan, benda langit juga nihil. Hanya ada langit merah dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar di angkasa, mustahil untuk memperkirakan waktu kecuali menghitung secara manual. Kokuri memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tosuke... menurutmu... apa kita bisa lolos dari eliminasi kedua?"

"Kuharap saja begitu..."

Suara pemuda berambut kelam itu mengambang di udara. Dalam suasana sekritis ini, tidak ada yang bisa Tosuke lakukan kecuali menenangkan Kokuri, meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin. Ia bahkan bertaruh kalau keberuntungan-lah yang menyelamatkannya dari eliminasi pertama, karena poinnya sendiri berada di urutan bawah jika dibandingkan dengan Nou dan Konoha tempo hari. Entah seberapa besar kekuatan mereka, apalagi Konoha yang belum pernah mengeluarkan senjata, tapi bom milik Nou sudah cukup membuatnya segan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang nyaris putus asa dengan senjata dan Eye Ability-nya –

"Tosuke?"

Manik merah jambu itu memandangnya dengan cemas. Meskipun ia tahu gadis itu sebenarnya sedang membaca Status Bar miliknya, tapi Tosuke tetap tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang pucat itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kokuri, ayo kita berburu monster lagi sebelum eliminasi dimulai."

"Ta-tapi kau –"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita jalan."

Pembicaraan berakhir secara sepihak begitu Tosuke mengencangkan gendongannya dan melompati atap gedung. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu, kecuali ledakan dan mayat-mayat monster di sepanjang jalan yang telah mereka lalui.

.

.

.

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka tidak ada disini..." keluh Konoha pelan. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu begitu keras kepala hingga mereka berdua akhirnya benar-benar berada di dalam Venom Edge, namun sejauh yang Konoha tahu, tempat ini tidak baik untuk fisik dan mental. Sejak awal perasaannya tidak enak begitu melihat padang rumput dan ilalang yang dimaksud, apalagi memasukinya. Sekumpulan burung gagak yang sedari tadi bertengger di dahan langsung pergi menjauh begitu melihat sepasang remaja tanggung menantang maut, sehingga tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup di dalam kecuali mereka berdua. Konoha mencolek bahu Nou yang kebetulan memimpin jalan.

"Ayo kita pulang..."

Hening. Gemerisik ilalang yang ditiup angin semakin keras.

Konoha memandang sekeliling. Mereka seakan-akan berada di latar belakang film monokrom –tempat dimana hitam dan putih menguasai. Batang-batang pohon mengkerut dan mati, hanya sedikit yang mampu berdiri. Sisanya rubuh diterpa angin, kontras dengan rumput-rumput dan ilalang yang bergoyang meskipun warnanya sehitam arang. Ia tak tahu apa tempat ini pernah menjadi lokasi kebakaran, karena kabut setipis asap yang melapisi permukaan menghalangi pengelihatan Konoha untuk mengobservasi lebih lanjut. Hanya ada satu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk, yaitu bau manis yang samar.

"Aku... melihatnya..." ujar Nou pelan setelah jeda lama sambil menunjuk arah di depannya, kontradiksi dengan ajakan Konoha. Pemuda serbaputih itu memicingkan mata.

"Dua siluet hitam yang berjalan di depan kita itu... pasti mereka. Ayo kita kejar!" seru Nou yang awalnya diam mendadak bergairah, tak peduli dengan suasana yang semakin mencekam. Entah pengelihatan Konoha yang kurang jelas atau kabut, tapi pemuda jangkung itu tetap tak bisa melihat siluet yang dimaksud.

"Nou... uhuk –tunggu!"

Bau manis semakin menguat sementara Konoha berusaha mengejar Nou yang semakin tak terlihat. Perasaannya berkata kalau bau itu bukanlah sembarangan, apalagi ditemukan di tempat seperti ini –tindakan pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menutup hidungnya sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padanya.

"Nou!"

Siluet pemuda dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya semakin menjauh. Padahal secara fisik, seharusnya Konoha yang lebih unggul tapi mengapa –

"Ugh!"

Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan berat disaat bersamaan, seakan-akan seseorang memukul tengkuk untuk membuatnya pingsan. Pemuda serbaputih itu berusaha bertahan meski pikirannya bertanya-tanya mengapa Nou tidak terpengaruh sama sekali... tunggu.

"Nou, jangan hirup udara di sini! Apa yang kaulihat sama sekali tidak nyata –argh!" Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, meraih Nou yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya sementara tangan kiri masih menutup hidung. Sakit kepala yang dideritanya semakin menguat, bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menurun. Hingga pada detik terakhir, Konoha berhasil menarik _hoodie_ Nou dan membuat pemuda itu terpelanting sementara ia –

"Konoha!"

Kesadarannya baru kembali setelah Nou mencium tanah. Diabaikan semua lecet dan memar di sekujur tubuh, ia yang gantian berusaha mengejar Konoha dengan segenap kekuatan. Kabut semakin menebal, membuat pemuda itu menutup hidung seperti yang Konoha perintah tadi.

"Konoha, dimana kau –sial, kabutnya tebal sekali! Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun... tunggu, sebelumnya apa yang kulakukan hingga aku seperti ini?" decak Nou kesal sambil terus menggali ingatan tentang perjalanannya tadi. Tidak ada yang aneh sejak mereka berdua memasuki Venom Edge, hanya sepi yang terlalu mencekam hingga kabut mengintervensi dan temperatur menurun drastis. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi buram, hanya ada dua siluet hitam yang menjadi perhatiannya diantara dunia yang semakin berputar –

"Kono –HUWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kaki kanannya tidak menjejak apapun selain udara, dan untungnya Nou cukup tanggap untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh dan mundur perlahan. Meskipun kini ia bisa bernapas lega, tremor yang hinggap di kakinya belum juga reda... demi Konoha yang sampai sekarang belum juga ditemukan, ia baru saja selamat dari maut! Apa ini akhir dari perjalanan mereka?

"Nou... tolong..."

Suara samar itu terdengar dari bawah. Setengah tidak percaya, Nou melongok ke bawah jurang dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah bergelantungan di tebing hanya dengan satu tangan. Kabut yang sangat tebal di dasar sana membuat Nou sulit memastikan apa yang akan menanti Konoha jika ia gagal menyelamatkannya.

"Bertahanlah, Konoha!" Nou refleks mengulurkan tangannya karena tidak ada benda satupun yang bisa dijadikan pegangan. Pemuda serbaputih itu berusaha menggapai tangan Nou, namun jarak yang memisahkan mereka lebih lebar. Nou semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya sebisa mungkin tanpa kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya yang juga berada di posisi rawan. Batu-batu kerikil menggelinding jatuh dalam usaha mereka berdua melawan sang Maut.

"Urgh –"

Rasa sakit yang mendiami kepala Konoha semakin menjadi-jadi, seakan-akan menghalangi usaha pemuda itu untuk bertahan hidup. Dengan posisi tangan yang sama-sama sibuk membuatnya tak bisa menutup hidung dan mulut, sehingga gas beracun jenis apapun yang memenuhi isi jurang dapat mengkontaminasi tubuhnya secara bebas. Meskipun ia dianugerahi Awakening Eyes yang membuatnya memilii kekuatan dan ketahanan tubuh yang super, tapi racun berdosis ekstrim berada diluar kemampuannya. Di tengah rasa sakit yang membara, tubuh yang semakin lemas dan kesadaran yang nyaris menghilang, Konoha tersenyum samar.

"Selamatkan... Tosuke, Nou... sebelum kau... bernasib sepertiku..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kaubicarakan, Konoha?! Bertahanlah, dasar bodoh! Akan kuberikan seluruh jatah makanku jika kita berhasil keluar dari sini!" jerit Nou panik. Ia tak peduli dengan imajinya sebagai pemuda nakal dan sembarangan ketika air mata itu mulai bercucuran, yang penting sahabatnya bisa selamat. "Kau... tak boleh... menyerah!"

Konoha menggeleng, memandang balik Nou melalui layar virtualnya. Mereka berdua sadar kalau Health Point kedua pihak saling menurun –baik Nou yang energinya terkuras habis, dan Konoha yang meregang nyawa. Harus ada salah satu yang berhasil selamat, atau tidak ada sama sekali. Pemuda serbaputih itu hampir saja melepas pegangannya ketika kristal-kristal bening itu berjatuhan dan membasahi pipinya –

_Tes._

_Tes tes._

"Kukira seorang Nou tidak akan menangis," ujar Konoha dalam diam, memaksakan senyum yang biasanya jarang bertandang di bibir. Nou tertawa hambar.

"Kukira seorang Konoha tidak akan selemah ini."

"Aku kuat, dan akan selamanya begitu. Karena itulah..."

_WHUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHHHHH_

Tangannya menjangkau udara kosong, bersamaan dengan tubuh yang terhempas melawan gravitasi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat sang kabut menelan pemuda serbaputih hingga Nou tak sempat meratap lagi. Harapannya untuk mengebumikan tubuh sahabatanya dengan layak itu sudah terjun bebas, dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melaksanakan pesan terakhir Konoha. Perlahan Nou berdiri, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan realita, dan memaksa kedua tungkainya untuk segera pergi. Lari. Hingga kabut putih beracun yang menyelimuti udara semakin menipis, memudar, dan lenyap. Seperti air matanya yang menguap.

Tosuke adalah tujuan barunya sekarang.

**-E;SCAPE-**

Ledakan demi ledakan ditembakkan Kokuri dengan mahir sementara Tosuke yang berlari, seakan-akan mereka berdua tersinkronisasi secara otomatis. Tanpa perlu ada aba-aba atau peringatan seperti dulu, kombinasi mereka berdua melumpuhkan banyak sekali monster yang menghadang, hingga langit menjadi senyap. Dua pasang mata merah itu menyala dalam kegelapan, raut wajah mereka lebih serius daripada biasanya. Adrenalin yang memuncak bersaing dengan waktu yang terus menghitung mundur, menuju eliminasi otomatis bagi siapapun yang memiliki poin paling minim.

"Uhuk!"

Serangan mereka berhenti begitu saja ketika Tosuke terbatuk-batuk. Kokuri yang hampir saja membidik salah satu monster kupu-kupu langsung menurunkan missile-nya dan menyangga tubuh pemuda itu.

"Tosuke! Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau –oh, tidak."

Melalui layar virtualnya, gadis berkuncir satu itu dapat melihat Health Point Tosuke menurun drastis meskipun ia tak pernah terkena serangan sebelumnya. Apa ini yang namanya eliminasi otomatis? Pemain dipaksa kalah dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti ini?

"Tidak apa-apa, Kokuri... memang ini yang kuinginkan sejak lama." Suara itu justru berkebalikan dengan harapan Kokuri. Alih-alih takut dan tak ingin kehilangan nyawa, pemuda berambut hitam itu jutsru rela gugur di hadapannya.

"Tosuke! Sejak kapan kau... tahu... kalau..." Suara gadis itu pecah. Ungkapan pedih mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi. Isak tangis semakin lama semakin mengeras, karena Kokuri tahu tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Tosuke. Melihatnya menderita dan mati perlahan-lahan sementara ia sendiri meraih poin tertinggi membuat dada Kokuri sakit. Ironi. Jika saja ia bisa berbagi –

"Kukira kerjasama kita selama ini membuat poin kita sama-sama meningkat!"

"Maafkan aku, Kokuri, awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu –uhuk!" Likuid merah kental muncrat. Kokuri menjerit. "Rupanya game ini menginginkan setiap pemainnya untuk bekerja sendiri-sendiri."

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Kokuri memukul-mukul dada pemuda berambut gelap itu yang kini ada di pangkuannya, melampiaskan semua rasa campur aduk alih-alih air mata. "Lalu kenapa kau mau membantuku hingga sejauh ini... kau bahkan tidak pernah menggunakan senjatamu dan bertarung atas nama pribadi!"

Tosuke berusaha mengatur napas yang semakin tidak teratur, namun dijawabnya pertanyaan itu dengan sabar. "Aku... tidak tega membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, Kokuri... kautahu sendiri, kan? Memory yang kaudapat tempo hari..."

Kokuri menelan ludah, ingatannya melayang ke momen-momen dimana ia mengalahkan musuh pertama. Treasure Box itu berisi Memory pertama dan terakhirnya, karena sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah mendapatnya lagi, dan siapa pula yang butuh jika Kokuri mendapatkan lusinan amunisi sebagai gantinya?

.

"_Tidak apa-apa! Aku juga sama sepertimu... banyak orang-orang yang takut padaku hingga aku tak tahan lagi. Tapi...kau tak perlu takut! Ka-karena itu... jadilah temanku!"_

_Kedua pasang mata merah itu saling bertatap. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kokuri bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak takut dengannya atau berusaha menyerangnya. Bocah itu menyodorkan sebelah _earphone_-nya, mengajak Kokuri untuk mendengarkan lagu yang sama. Perlahan, kekakuan diantara mereka mulai mencair, dan Kokuri bahkan mulai lupa dengan semua pantangan yang pernah diberikan ibunya. Mereka bermain, mengelilingi hutan, memetik buah dan merangkai bunga sambil ditemani oleh anak-anak tupai, hingga matahari terbenam._

"_Besok... bisakah kita bermain lagi besok?"_

"_Tentu saja!" Bocah lelaki itu membusungkan dadanya. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan membawa saudara-saudaraku juga! Mereka pasti juga ingin bermain denganmu disini!"_

"_Saudara?"_

"_Iya, saudara. Seseorang yang selalu hidup bersamamu dan saling menjaga satu sama lain," jelas bocah lekaki itu. Manik merah jambu itu membundar._

"_Waah... pasti menyenangkan kalau aku punya saudara! Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini!" seru Kokuri riang. "Ah, aku sampai lupa! Siapa namamu?"_

"_Seto. Seto Kousuke. Kau sendiri?"_

"_Kokuri, salam kenal~!"_

**-E;SCAPE-**

_Hari itu adalah kedua kalinya Kokuri melihat bocah lain seusianya, namun dengan wajah yang berbeda. Hanya satu yang menjadi persamaan diantara mereka, yaitu mata merah yang menyala._

"_Nah, perkenalkan, lelaki yang matanya seperti kucing itu namanya Kano, dan perempuan yang malu-malu disana itu namanya Kido –auw! Sakit, tahu!" keluh Seto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol karena ditonjok dua orang yang bersamaan. "jangan membuat Kokuri takut, dong!"_

"_Deskripsimu yang membuatnya takut, tahu~" sahut Kano santai, lalu berbalik ke arah Kokuri. "Ahaha, maafkan saudaraku yang bodoh ini. Tenang saja, kami semua baik-baik saja, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal sendiri disini?"_

"_A-ah, iya! Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal jadi... begitulah. Ta-tapi aku tidak kesepian! Banyak penghuni hutan yang selalu menemani dan menghiburku..." jelas Kokuri agak terbata, campuran rasa semangat dan gugup karena belum terbiasa berkumpul dengan banyak orang. Di dunianya yang sepi, hanya ada dirinya, binatang-binatang lucu, hutan, dan kedamaian alam, jadi ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di tengah keramaian._

"_Hmm... lalu, bagaimana dengan makan? Kebutuhan sehari-hari? Lagipula hutan ini jauh dari supermarket..." gumam Kano sambil berpikir keras._

"_Supermarket? Apa itu?"_

_Dua pasang mata itu langsung menatap Seto tajam, yang dijawab oleh lelaki berambut hitam dengan panik. "Eh, anu... supermarket itu adalah tempat dimana kita bisa membeli barang-barang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari... err, Kokuri-chan? Bisa kami bertiga bicara dulu sebentar?"_

_Setelah Kokuri mengangguk bingung, Seto langsung diseret menjauh oleh kedua saudaranya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan karena jarak dan volume yang tidak terjangkau oleh gadis itu, namun nampaknya Seto sedang dalam posisi yang sulit. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk kembali dan bicara dengan Kokuri, hanya kali ini raut muka Kano dan Kido lebih serius dari biasanya._

"_Kokuri-chan, uhm... bagaimana ya... apa kau pernah merasa kalau hutan ini terlalu besar dan terlalu sepi untuk kautinggali sendiri?" tanya Kido hati-hati._

"_Eh? Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi... binatang-binatang disini sangat baik padaku jadi aku tidak terlalu kesepian! Apalagi dengan kehadiran Seto-kun disini dan kalian berdua... aku punya lebih banyak teman sekarang dan kita bisa bermain bersama setiap hari!"_

"_Nah, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersama-sama di rumah kami? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa bermain setiap hari, dari pagi hingga esok pagi lagi?" potong Kano tanpa basa-basi, membuat Kido dan Seto menepuk dahi. Kokuri berpikir sejenak._

"_Ti-tinggal di rumah kalian? Bukankah... tempatnya jauh dari sini? Lalu bagaimana dengan rumahku?"_

"_Tenang saja, kau cukup membawa barang-barangmu, tapi kita bisa bermain di rumahmu sewaktu-waktu. Jadi kau tak benar-benar meninggalkan tempat ini. Benar kan, Seto, Kido?" ujar Kano sambil menyikut pinggang kedua saudaranya. Bocah-bocah yang disebut namanya itu mengangguk kaku._

"_Benar! Anggap saja kalau kita mengajakmu untuk menginap! Pasti seru kalau kita bisa bermain sampai tengah malam tanpa diganggu oleh orang tua yang menyuruh tidur! " tambah Seto bersemangat. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu terdiam, namun mengangguk pelan pada akhirnya._

"_Baiklah... tapi bolehkah aku minta izin dulu pada ibuku?"_

"_Ibumu? Bukankah tadi kau bilang beliau sudah –"_

"_Memang benar~" sahut Kokuri riang. "Tapi aku tidak tega meninggalkan Ibu sendirian karena baru pertama kali ini aku keluar rumah. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut juga, sekalian memperkenalkan diri? Beliau sedang beristirahat di taman belakang." _

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Tosuke! Tosuke! Dimana kau?" seru Nou sambil berusaha berlari. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membunuh beberapa monster selama perjalanan demi mendapatkan Treasure Box, namun sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Biarlah ia berlari dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, yang penting Tosuke bisa ditemukan sebelum eliminasi otomatis dimulai –

"Tosuke!"

"Tosukeee!"

Suaranya menggema, membentur dinding gedung-gedung tua. Ia tak punya pikiran dimana Tosuke mungkin berada, namun jika mereka tak terpisah terlalu jauh maka seharusnya ia ada di –

"Tosu –"

Suku kata terakhir tak sempat terucapkan, karena Nou tak sanggup melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Pemuda yang ingin diselamatkannya tergeletak di tanah, dengan kaki Kokuri di atas punggungnya. Missile yang terarah ke Tosuke tak jadi ditembakkan, pemiliknya langsung membuang muka.

"Cih, seharusnya sejak awal aku tak perlu mempercepat kematianmu dengan missile-ku. Selamat tinggal, Kano, Seto! Semoga kematianmu menyenangkan~"

Belum sempat Nou berkomentar, gadis berkuncir satu itu sudah melompati atap gedung dengan sebelah tangan menggendong senjata kesayangannya, berbeda jauh dengan imaji lemah yang ditampakkan Kokuri selama ini. Pemuda pirang itu sudah bersiap untuk melempar sisa-sisa granatnya hingga ia mendengar suara Tosuke yang terengah-engah.

"Ka-no... ja-ngan..."

"Tosuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nou langsung menghambur ke arah Tosuke yang keadaannya sangat kritis. Dibawanya pemuda itu ke pelukan sementara ia sendiri masih tersenyum seperti biasa. Nou tak bisa menahan tangisnya kali ini, mengapa harus ada dua orang yang pergi lebih cepat?

"Aku... bukan... Tosuke, aku... Seto... ingat? Kau... saudaraku... Kano..."

Nou tercekat. Memory-nya selama ini tak pernah mencantumkan nama asli, hanya orang-orang terdekatnya, terutama Ayano sebagai panutan. Samar-samar ia ingat dua bocah yang selalu mendampinginya di masa silam, seorang perempuan berambut hijau yang cuek dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang gampang di-_bully_. Nou tahu kalau nama mereka Kido dan Seto, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka pemuda yang sedang meregang nyawa di pangkuannya ini adalah...

"Kau... Seto? Kau Seto yang _itu_?"

"Memang... ada berapa banyak... Seto... di dunia ini?" balas Seto memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Darah kembali bertebaran.

"Jangan bercanda disaat-saat seperti ini, Seto! Dan mengapa kau bisa mengingat namamu sendiri sementara aku tak bisa?" seru Kano sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Seto.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingat, sampai Kokuri –maksudku Mary... memanggilku demikian," jelas Seto lirih. "Kurasa semua Memory dirancang... agar pemiliknya lupa siapa... nama aslinya, dan aku baru saja membuktikannya... tadi. Ia memanggilku Seto dan baru saja... tahu kalau Kano yang dimaksud saat kita... menjemputnya waktu itu adalah... kau, dan Memory terakhir yang kudapat ini... melengkapi semua cerita masa lalu... kita. Ingatlah, Kano... ingatlah, Mary dulu teman... kita..."

"Teman? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan padamu?" bentak Nou frustasi. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi... urgh! Sial! Dia memang Mary yang _itu_! Dasar pengkhianat!"

"Mungkin aku juga yang... salah...karena... aku sudah tahu rencananya sejak... awal..." aku Seto pelan, memandang langit yang suram dengan air mata. "Bahkan hingga saat terakhrpun... aku tetap bodoh. Sama seperti... yang Mary bilang..."

_BRUK_

"Kau... memang bodoh... Seto..." Suara Kano tenggelam di dada pemuda berambut hitam itu. _Vest_ hijau yang dikenakannya perlahan basah. "Reuni pertama kita... setelah sekian lama berada di game ini... harus berada pada situasi yang tidak menyenangkan..."

Seto berusaha mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap-usap kepala pirang itu pelan. "Dan menjadi reuni terakhir kita... uhuk!"

"Seto! Jangan bicara lagi! Aku... aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." ujar Seto meskipun likuid merah gelap itu kini menodai seperempat bagian wajahnya. "Saat aku pergi nanti... terimalah hadiah dariku... setidaknya... sebagai permintaan maafku..."

Health Point Seto semakin mendekati garis bawah. Mereka berdua tahu tidak ada waktu ekstra untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Bibir pucat itu berusaha merangkai kata-kata perpisahan meskipun tak ada suara yang keluar, dan Status Bar pemuda itu perlahan padam. Kano memeluk Seto erat, merengkuh kehangatan yang masih tersisa.

"Aku yang bodoh, Seto..."

"Aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, bahkan berusaha meledakkanmu waktu itu..."

"Karena itulah...jangan pergi, Seto... ayo kita keluar dari game ini bersama-sama..."

"Seto..."

"Seto..."

"Kousuke..." panggil Kano dengan nama kecil pemuda itu pada akhirnya, namun sia-sia. Tubuh yang ada di pelukannya sudah tak bernyawa, sama seperti Konoha yang ia tinggal di dasar jurang dengan sia-sia. Sama seperti Mogi yang telah berjuang dengan segenap kemampuannya meskipun takdir tidak berkenan. Sama seperti Ayano...

Kenapa semua orang yang ia sayangi meninggalkannya lebih cepat?

Kano tak peduli berapa kali ia memboroskan air mata hari ini. Biarlah konjungtiva-nya kering tak bersisa, asalkan semua saudara dan sahabatnya bisa kembali ke dunia. Ia lelah menyembunyikan semua sakit ini dengan senyuman, ia lelah berpura-pura. Biarlah semua koleksi topengnya rusak dan pecah, asal mereka semua tahu kalau Kano sangat menyayangi mereka dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Hanya itu kejujuran yang ia punya, dan kini orang-orang yang melihat semua kejujuran itu pergi meninggalkannya. Untuk apa ia hidup sekarang?

"Kousuke..."

Isak tangisnya menggema diantara gedung-gedung yang terabaikan, sama seperti dirinya. Semua kesedihan yang telah ia tahan sejak kematian Konoha tumpah begitu saja. Di bawah langit merah ini, biarlah ia, sebagai Kano Shuuya, meratapi kematian sahabat dan saudaranya, menyesali perbuatannya hingga mereka semua menemui ajal, sebelum ia kembali menyandang nama Nou dan kembali berperang.

_PSSIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG_

"Se...to?" panggil Kano ragu-ragu ketika seberkas cahaya keluar dari dada Seto, semakin malam semakin terang. Perlahan-lahan, sebuah siluet benda yang familiar terlihat dari dalam, melayang ke atas hingga menampakkan wujud aslinya tepat di depan Kano.

"Treasure Box?"

**-E;SCAPE-**

_BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini~" gumam Mary riang, ditembakkannya seluruh isi missile itu ke titik-titik yang paling potensial. Tak hanya monster yang hancur, namun juga gedung tinggi, tiang listrik, konstruksi bangunan, apapun yang bisa dirubuhkan dari ketinggian dan dapat membunuh monster-monster yang ada di bawah. Berkebalikan dengan sistem penyerangan saat ia bersama Seto, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kini lebih liar, lebih bertenaga, dan lebih efektif daripada sebelumnya. Health Point yang jauh melampaui pemain-pemain yang pernah ditemuinya, ditambah energi yang nyaris tak pernah terbuang percuma, membuatnya dapat tampil prima disaat-saat seperti ini. Dengan mudah, Mary memperoleh Perfect Combo berkali-kali, membersihkan area demi area tanpa menyisakan satu monster sekalipun, justru gadis itu yang gantian berperan sebagai monster. Melompati atap demi atap seperti ninja, mampu berperang dalam jarak dekat dan jauh, semua yang menghalangi jalannya akan menjadi abu.

Kokuri, bukan... Kozakura Mary... telah menjadi salah satu dari lima pemain terkuat di dalam game ini.

"Mary, hentikan! Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan ini semua!"

Sebuah suara di bawah sana menganggu kesenangan Mary untuk sementara. Sambil bersungut-sungut, gadis berkuncir kuda itu terjun dengan anggun dan menemui siapa yang berani-berani merusak _mood_-nya.

"Oh, ternyata Kano. Dan jika dilihat dari caramu memanggilku... kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kuceritakan padamu," ujar Mary sambil mengibaskan rambut ikal panjangnya, senyum licik yang biasanya Kano gunakan kini terpasang di wajahnya. Benar-benar tidak cocok bagi gadis yang terkenal karena keimutannya itu.

"Ada! Seto sudah menceritakan semuanya kecuali alasan mengapa kau mengkhianatinya! Kalian saling menyayangi satu sama lain, kan?"

.

"_Aku... tidak tega membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, Kokuri... kautahu sendiri, kan? Memory yang kaudapat tempo hari..."_

_Kokuri menelan ludah, ingatannya melayang ke momen-momen dimana ia mengalahkan musuh pertama. Treasure Box itu berisi Memory pertama dan terakhirnya, karena sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah mendapatnya lagi, dan siapa pula yang butuh jika Kokuri mendapatkan lusinan amunisi sebagai gantinya?_

"_Bisakah kau bersikap untuk lebih realistis kali ini, Tosuke? Semua hewan-hewan lucu yang menjadi sahabatmu dulu kini berusaha menyerangmu! Tidakkah kau ingin menyelamatkan diri dan melawan mereka? Lagipula, ini hanya permainan! Mereka semua berbeda dengan aslinya!" seru Kokuri frustasi._

"_Aku sudah berusaha... tapi setiap kali aku sudah memojokkan mereka... dan melihat mata mereka... kurasa... aku memang tak bisa..." Air mata itu membanjir. Kokuri terisak. "Apalagi... senjataku... membuat kematian mereka... semakin menyiksa..."_

"_Jadi karena itu kau membantuku agar aku yang membereskan mereka semua?"_

Cklik

_Gadis itu berdiri dan mengarahkan missile kesayangannya ke arah Tosuke, kesedihan lenyap sama sekali dari mata merah jambu itu sementara jemarinya siap menarik pelatuk kapan saja._

"_Terima kasih banyak, Tosuke... maksudku Seto, atas bantuanmu selama ini. Berkatmu, aku menjadi lebih kuat tanpa harus bersusah payah. Sebenarnya aku agak tidak enak, sih, menjadikanmu seperti batu pijakan, apalagi setelah semua yang kita lakukan selama ini... tapi aku juga ingin menang. Dengan cara apapun," aku Mary sambil nyengir tanpa dosa._

"_Mary... kau tidak bermaksud untuk..."_

"_Sayangnya, iya." Senyum Mary semakin lebar. "Selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi gadis yang seperti kau ingat, padahal aku telah berubah jauh sebelum kau bertemu denganku di game ini. Padahal sudah kubilang untuk membuang idealisme-mu di tempat seperti ini, kan? Aku sudah melakukannya, dan lihatlah, aku menjadi lebih kuat. Berbeda denganmu yang masih polos dan mudah dimanfaatkan seperti dulu. Menyedihkan, kalau boleh kubilang, tapi sangat membantu –"_

"_Ya, memang aku bodoh... dan gampang tertindas. Dari kecil... hingga sekarang, bahkan oleh gadis... sepertimu. Tapi aku tak menyesal... karena aku... aku... mencintaimu..." aku Seto sambil tersenyum lemah, tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang semakin parah. Mary meludah._

"_Cinta? Cih, siapa yang membutuhkannya di tengah perang seperti ini? Masih terlalu muda seribu tahun untuk menyatakan cinta padaku, apalagi kondisimu yang berada di ambang maut!" seru Mary lantang. "Lagipula, seorang pemuda yang seharusnya lebih kuat dan melindungi gadis lemah sepertiku bisa kalah hanya karena eliminasi otomatis? Yang benar saja! Kau membuatku muak, Seto, seharusnya aku membereskanmu lebih cepat sebelum eliminasi itu yang mengambil nyawamu duluan –"_

"_Tosuke!"_

"_Tosukeee!"_

_Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya memergoki mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam situasi mematikan. Buru-buru Mary menyandang missile-nya kembali sambil membuang muka, lalu pergi begitu saja._

"_Cih, seharusnya sejak awal aku tak perlu mempercepat kematianmu dengan missile-ku. Selamat tinggal, Kano, Seto! Semoga kematianmu menyenangkan~"_

.

"bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku ingin menang?" dengus Mary sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, bukankah seseorang yang sudah sekarat seharusnya tidak bisa menceritakan semua itu?"

"Memang, ia memberikan semua Memory-nya padaku setelah meninggal. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi aku takkan tinggal diam saja melihatmu yang sudah mengkhianati Seto seperti ini! Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah saudaraku, dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling ia cintai!"

"Ha! Tahu apa au soal cinta? Lagipula..." Mary memandang Kano sekilas melalui layar virtualnya. "Dengan Health Point seminim itu, apa yang bisa kaulakukan? Kurasa satu atau dua kali serangan cukup untuk menghabisimu~"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" seru Nou sambil menerjang ke depan dan melemparkan flashbang andalannya. Cahaya menyilaukan membuat gadis itu terpaksa mundur sejenak, sementara pemuda pirang itu bebas bergerak sambil menyerang dari belakang.

Pertempuran mematikan telah dimulai.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

AHAHAHAHA NANI KORE KENAPA TAMBAH PENDEK QAQ /gelundungan. Padahal seharusnya kalo yang mati dobel angst-nya juga dobel... panjangnya juga dobel. Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan, terlalu cepet, banyak yang lompat-lompat dan ga kerasa feel-nya, saya lagi ada masalah (baca: banyak) belakangan ini... 3 chapter pertama saya masih bisa mencari inspirasi sambil menghirup udara segar dan mengayuh pedal sepeda, sementara di chapter ini saya terpaksa menyemangati diri sendiri di dalam rumah sakit plus recovery di rumah plus berita buruk yang menghancurkan dunia dan mimpi saya untuk enam bulan kedepan... maaf saya jadi curhat. Saya nggak tahu gimana nasib saya kedepannya, semoga tidak separah yang saya bayangkan. Saya udah hopeless banget, bener-bener kehilangan muka, dan saya udah ga ada feel buat ngetik ini meski plot udah ditata dari awal sampai akhir. Minnasan, bisa saya minta doanya supaya saya bisa melalui ini semua? Saya udah nggak kuat lagi... dan ngomong-ngomong juga mempengaruhi kelanjutan E;SCAPE /plok. Saya bahkan malu dan nggak berani cerita masalah saya disini, tapi saya berharap doa kalian semua bisa membantu.

Oh iya, bagi yang besok atau lusa menjalankan ibadah puasa, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika saya punya salah sama kalian, baik yang disengaja maupun yang tidak disengaja :")

Btw, ada yang ngerasa nggak ada gap diantara flashback Mary pas dia pertamakali ketemu Mekakushi Trio sama timeline asli (pas Kano nyari Seto)? Sebenernya bakal lebih mantep setelah baca flashback itu baca Downer Anthology yang buatan Sayuki, judulnya 'I'm Off'. Bisa dicari di tumblr pake tag downer anthology, tapi kalo nggak sempet dan ga bisa juga gapapa, ga ngaruh banget ke ceritanya kok. Isinya sebagian besar cuma Mary ngajak Mekakushi Trio ke makam ibunya, dan Mary nangis disana. Sebenernya rada maksa bagi yang udah mbaca, tapi bodo amat ah, saya suka scene itu dan saya terinspirasi banyak dari sana hehe.

Review?


	5. KOKURI

_BLAAAARRRRRRRRRR!_

Baru saja ia terkejut oleh cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata, kini tubuhnya telah terlempar dan menghantam sisi trotoar. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri di kepala, Mary bangkit dan menyandang missile-nya. Manik merah jambu itu menjelajah sekeliling dengan liar, mencari sesosok kepala pirang yang kini lenyap.

"Dimana kau, Kano? Keluarlah!"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, ledakan demi ledakan merubuhkan rumah-rumah tepat di sebelah Mary, membuat ia harus berlari lagi. Meskipun tangannya sibuk dengan missile dan tak sempat menyentuh kepala yang semakin berdenyut-denyut, namun ia bisa merasakan hangat yang meleleh dan menetes-netes di pelipis. Mary hanya bisa berdoa supaya ia tak kehilangan fokus sampai ia bisa menemukan lokasi pemuda itu.

"Keluarlah, dasar pengecut!"

Tidak ada balasan, hanya ledakan yang semakin intens. Mary berguling ke balik reruntuhan, memeriksa amunisi dan kondisi yang semakin kritis. Ia tak tahu bagaimana Kano bisa menyerangnya tanpa perlu bertatap muka, sementara sejauh yang ia ingat, pemuda itu hanya memiliki granat dan senjata-senjata pengalih perhatian. Pemakainya harus melempar dari jarak dekat, dan hingga saat ini keberadaan Kano masih nihil. Hanya ada monster-monster berseliweran, makhluk yang awalnya tak dianggap di awal pertempuran namun sekarang dibutuhkan agar ia mendapat tambahan Health Point dan Treasure Box.

_DHUARRR!_

Satu tembakan dari Mary sudah cukup untuk mengungkap rahasianya. Menelan semua resiko yang ada, gadis itu berlari menuju monster yang tumbang dan meraup semua Treasure Box-nya. Sejenak ia bisa bernapas lega karena Health Point-nya kini sudah berada di batas aman, namun nyeri di kepalanya masih belum reda. Setelah memastikan amunisinya kembali penuh, Mary kembali bersembunyi di dalam gang. Ledakan-ledakan itu berhenti lagi, menyisakan asap putih yang menghambur ke udara.

"Pikir, Mary, pikir... bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyerangmu?" gumam Mary pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak dirinya ada di dunia ini, ia nyaris tak pernah sendiri –apalagi dengan kehadiran Seto yang mau melakukan apapun untuknya seperti anjing peliharaan. Memang partner pertamanya tak terlalu bisa diandalkan, tapi ia mengajarkannya dasar-dasar untuk hidup mandiri, terutama cara menyerang dan bertahan. Sambil mengingat-ingat pertarungannya tadi dan mencari petunjuk yang ada, tanpa sadar pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu, jauh sebelum Seto bergabung dengannya...

.

.

.

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"_Ugh!"_

_Rintihan kecil menjadi kata pertama yang diucapkan Mary di dalam dunia itu, karena posisi jatuhnya yang tidak elit. Setelah memastikan tubuhnya baik-baik saja, gadis itu memandang sekeliling. Langit merah, pasak-pasak menancap, tumpukan pasir dan seng di sudut, truk dan mesin pengeruk tanah mangkrak di pintu gerbang. Tak salah lagi, ia berada di lokasi pembangunan –_

"_Sakiit..."_

_Mary menoleh, dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bangkit sedang menyangga kepala. Kardigan birunya kotor karena pasir, namun Mary justru tersenyum karena dirinya sendiri juga sama. Diulurkannya tangan untuk membantu lelaki itu agar bisa berdiri, namun kenyataannya berkata lain._

"_Aku bisa sendiri," ujarnya sombong sambil menepis tangan Mary. "Cih, kenapa aku bisa disini... padahal seingatku sebuah truk menabrakku tadi. Kukira aku sudah berada di surga."_

_Mary meneguk ludah, tak mampu membalas ucapan kasar yang keluar dari bocah belasan tahun. "Ehm... anu... kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Tentu saja 'apa-apa', dasar bodoh! Aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak kukenal, apalagi bersama gadis sepertimu. Merepotkan," jawab lelaki itu acuh tak acuh, tangannya sibuk membersihkan debu dan kotoran yang melekat. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana aku?"_

"_Aku sendiri juga baru sadar dan tidak tahu apa-apa –"_

"_Haah, percuma tanya sama orang sepertimu," potong lelaki itu sambil memunguti barang-barangnya sebelum berdiri. "Sampai jumpa."_

"_Eeeeh? Ka-kau mau kemana?"_

"_Mencari tahu jawabannya, bukankah jelas sekali?" Manik coklat itu berputar sementara Mary mengikuti lelaki itu dengan panik. "Ini lebih baik daripada diam saja di tempat dan menangisi keadaan sepertimu."_

**-E;SCAPE-**

Helaan napas lega terdengar dari salah satu atap gedung.

Detonator yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kini menyentuh permukaan beton, bersamaan dengan keringat yang membanjir. Kano bersyukur pertempuran ini berlangsung di daerah kekuasaannya, sehingga ia bisa bertindak lebih cepat dan mengamankan suasana. Puluhan bom telah dirakit dan dipasang di titik-titik potensial sebagai tindakan preventif, namun selama ini ia tak benar-benar menggunakannya dalam kondisi genting seperti sekarang. Perlahan pemuda bermata kucing itu bangkit, memastikan keadaan telah aman melalui teropongnya. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan menggunakan bom itu, suatu saat pasti Mary akan tahu dan memaksanya untuk bertempur dalam jarak dekat –yang merupakan kelemahannya sekaligus kelebihan Mary. Dengan Paralyzing Eyes itu, bukan tidak mungkin Kano langsung skakmat begitu ia dibekukan dan dan ditembak di depan mata.

"Hadapi aku dengan berani kalau kau memang lelaki, dasar pengecut!"

Teriakan itu memantul di dinding-dinding yang mengelupas, membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Kano membalasnya dengan menekan tombol-tombol di detonator, dan menyaksikan Mary yang menghindar dengan susah payah melalui teropongnya. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin melawan gadis itu, apalagi senjatanya terbuang percuma apabila tidak digunakan untuk menyerang monster. Sambil menunggu momen yang tepat, Kano terus mengikuti pergerakan Mary dan berharap ia berada di titik terlemahnya. Digenggamnya bahan peledak yang tersedia di sakunya, berharap jumlahnya cukup untuk bertahan hidup saat ini –

_DHUAR! DHUAARRR! DHUUUAAARRR!_

"T-tak mungkin!" Kano terkejut dan melompat mundur. Meski terluka berat di kepala, gadis itu tetap menampakkan diri dan menembak monster-monster yang berseliweran, satu-satunya makhluk selain manusia yang berada di dunia ini. "A-apa ia tak takut dengan seranganku? Atau ia sudah tahu? Apa ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyerangku lagi? Tidak-tidak-tidak, gadis itu pasti takkan bertindak ceroboh. Aku harus melihat perkembangannya."

Missile itu kembali ditembakkan secara berturut-turut, semuanya tidak ada yang mengarah ke persembuyian rahasia Kano. Bahkan Kano ragu kalau gadis itu tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya turun melalui tangga samping, berusaha untuk tetap tak terlihat. Detonator masih berada dalam genggaman, mendistraksi Mary dalam perjalanannya memburu para monster.

_Apa aku telah diabaikan?!_

Gadis itu terus berlari menuju segerombolan monster di perbatasan kota. Kano yang takkan melewatkan kesempatan ini jadi ikut-ikutan mengejar. Kalau beruntung, ia bisa membunuh beberapa monster tanpa perlu menarik perhatian Mary. Sambil terus menjaga jarak, pemuda pirang itu mengawasi Mary dari kejauhan. Jumlah monster yang menghambat jalan semakin berkurang, sementara gadis itu semakin jauh di depan. Tak ingin kehilangan mangsa, Kano nekat berlari lebih jauh dan meninggalkan sarangnya. Hanya nasib beruntung yang bisa membuatnya tetap bertahan menyusuri jalan tol ini tanpa tempat bersembunyi. Baru saja ia memikirkan kemungkinan untuk kembali, seekor monster kucing menghalangi jalan. Kano meneguk ludah, keputusannya terbelah antara meledakkan monster yang bisa meningkatkan poinnya atau tetap kabur diam-diam.

_Semoga ini yang terbaik!_

Ledakan yang jauh lebih besar di balik punggung Mary membuat gadis itu menoleh, senyum riangnya sangat kontras dengan noda darah di sekujur pakaian dan mayat-mayat monster di samping kakinya. Kano meneguk ludah ketika langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, tidak ada celah baginya untuk kabur kali ini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kano, setelah sekian lama aku dihujani ledakan di daerah kekuasanmu~" sapa Mary santai seakan-akan sedang membicarakan cuaca hari ini. Pemuda pirang itu tercekat.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu –"

"Mudah sekali." Mary menjentikkan jari. "Pengecut sepertimu yang mengutamakan keselamatan diri di atas segalanya pasti akan mengupayakan cara agar bisa memukul mundur musuh tanpa terlihat. Karena senjatamu bukan sniper dan semacamnya, jadi kau merancang situasi agar aku terperangkap di daerah kekuasaanmu, yang tentu saja, sudah dipasang bom-bom rakitan di titik-titik tertentu dan dapat meledak kapan saja sesuai keinginanmu. Aku baru sadar setelah tembakan pertamaku saat membidik monster tadi, semua bekas ledakan terlihat seperti berbaris menyusuri trotoar. Awalnya aku tidak yakin, tapi setelah aku keluar lagi dari tempat persembunyian dan mengejar monster secara acak, bom-bom itu tetap meledak di rute yang sama alih-alih mengejarku. Jadi kesimpulannya, kau bisa menentukan waktu peledakan, tapi kau tidak bisa menentukan destinasinya. Benar begitu?"

_Jadi tembakan pertama itu hanya umpan!_ batin Kano mengumpat di dalam hati, tak menyangka gadis yang ada di hadapannya lebih jenius daripada yang ia kira. Selama ini ia belum pernah melihat Mary bertarung sendiri, selalu ada Seto yang menjadi mata dan otak yang menentukan langkah ke depan. Ternyata poin yang terpampang di Status Bar gadis itu bukan hanya pajangan belaka, apalagi hasil dari mengkhianati perjuangan Seto semata. Tak salah kalau ia dijuluki sebagai salah satu dari lima pemain terkuat di game ini.

"Jadi karena itu kau mengabaikan ledakanku dan sebisa mungkin keluar dari kota karena kau tahu aku akan mengejarmu?"

"Bingo!" seru Mary sambil bertepuk tangan. "Mau tahu bagian yang lebih menarik? Aku bisa mendapat lebih banyak poin dengan menembaki para monster tanpa perlu kuatir dengan ledakanmu, karena aku tahu semua titik-titiknya dan bisa menghindarinya. Selain itu, kau tahu resikonya jika meninggalkan daerah kekuasaanmu, tapi ternyata kau tetap melakukannya. Mengapa? Karena aku tahu kau juga butuh membunuh monster karena seingatku, Health Point-mu sudah berkurang separo lebih sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"K-kau..." Kano kehilangan kata-kata. Belum sempat ia menyusun kalimat berikutnya, sebuah pop-up muncul di layar virtual masing-masing dan membuat mereka berdua kehilangan konsentrasi untuk sejenak.

"_Perhatian untuk seluruh pemain E;SCAPE. Dua orang pemain dengan username KONOHA dan TOSUKE telah dinyatakan tereliminasi dari permainan ini dan tidak dapat melanjutkan lagi. Pemain yang tersisa sekarang adalah enam orang. Eliminasi otomatis akan dimulai lagi dua puluh empat jam dari sekarang, terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan selamat bermain~"_

"Oh, ternyata hanya pengumuman eliminasi," simpul Mary setelah pop-up itu lenyap. Baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan percakapan, sebuah suara asing yang entah berasal darimana memecah keheningan. Kano memfokuskan telinga, suara ini berbeda dengan pengumuman manapun yang pernah ia terima selama berada di dunia ini.

"_Perhatian, untuk seluruh pemain E;SCAPE!" _Diam sejenak. _"Terima kasih, terima kasih telah bermain hingga sejauh ini! Namaku K, pembuat game E;SCAPE. Kalian adalah anak-anak yang sangat beruntung karena telah mencoba game perdanaku –"_

"Beruntung darimana?!" umpat Kano, yang langsung dibalas dengan kode diam oleh Mary.

" –_Dan sejak tiga diantara kalian telah tereliminasi selama dua hari terakhir, serta level antar pemain yang semakin tinggi, maka aku akan menambah tingkat kesulitan!"_

"APAAAAAAAAAAA –ups."

"_Mulai saat ini, aku akan menarik mundur semua monster-monster level rendah, dan menggantinya dengan monster-monster level tinggi! Bukankah lebih menantang? Tentu saja, jika kalian berhasil mengalahkannya, poin kalian akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat daripada biasanya. Selain itu, aku juga menghadiahkan sesuatu bagi yang telah mencapai level lima puluh ke atas!"_

_Hadiah?_ Kano bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"_Oh, ternyata sudah ada beberapa pemain yang telah mencapai level tersebut, bahkan lebih! Baiklah, tanpa buang banyak waktu, saya langsung sebutkan namanya. _No. 1, The Emperor! No. 4, The Star! No. 6, The Sun! No. 7, The Chariot! No. 8, The Magician!_ Kalian semua berhak mendapatkan hadiah berupa 250 HP, 250 MP, dan _upgrade_ senjata! Terus tingkatkan poin dan level kalian dan jadilah pemenang!"_

Setelah suara itu hilang, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan yang pernah menyelimuti Seto dulu kini berada di sekeliling tubuh Mary. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, dan merasakan sebuah energi yang baru menjalari setiap anggota tubuhnya. _Inikah hadiah yang dimaksud?_ batin Mary. Luka-luka dan nyeri yang sedari tadi bercokol di kepalanya perlahan lenyap, seakan-akan ia dilahirkan kembali dengan tenaga dan kekuatan baru. Angka-angka HP dan MP-nya meningkat, status jumlah amunisinya yang semula bisa dihitung jari kini berganti menjadi tak terbatas alias _unlimited_. Sebuah titel baru yang sebelumnya tak ada di sana kini memantik semangat Mary.

The Star.

"The Star..." gumam Kano pelan sambil membaca level gadis pirang itu melalui layar virtualnya. "Kartu ketujuhbelas dari Arcana Major. Sial... levelku belum sampai 50, pantas saja nomorku belum disebut –"

"Dan aku akan memastikan kalau nomormu takkan pernah disebut!"

_DHUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!_

Tanpa aba-aba, ledakan perdana itu langsung mengenai tanah, tempat dimana Kano berpijak sebelumnya. Manik merah itu membelalak marah, mencari pemuda bermata kucing yang mampu meloloskan diri untuk kali kedua. Hanya ada monster-monster yang semakin mengerumuni dirinya, dan Mary mampu membasmi mereka semua hanya dengan satu tembakan.

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi, Kano!"

Ledakan demi ledakan saling berkejaran, membentuk suatu jalur penuh api dan mayat monster di belakang mereka. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat langkah Kano yang tersendat karena tembakannya tadi, pemuda pirang itu ternyata berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik gerombolan monster. Senyum Mary semakin melebar ketika dilihatnya tujuan sang mangsa menuju ke area konstruksi bangunan.

Titik nol Mary saat ia pertama kali berada di dalam E;SCAPE.

"Ah, nostalgia yang indah," gumam Mary lirih, memandang pasak-pasak yang seakan mencapai langit berwarna merah gelap. Sesekali terdengar suara raungan dari dalam, dan ia sempat melihat bayangan seseorang yang diburunya menuju tempat tersebut. Gadis itu semakin bersemangat mengejar dan melompati papan tripleks sebagai alas dengan lincah, beban di bahu menjadi tak terasa. Meskipun ia masih belum bisa menentukan dimana posisi Kano sebenarnya, namun Mary bisa bernapas lebih lega –karena area ini adalah tempat tinggalnya beberapa waktu silam.

"Mary! Aku percaya kalau kau masih sama seperti dulu!"

Sebuah teriakan entah darimana datangnya memaksa indra pendengaran gadis itu untuk lebih peka lagi. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada pasak-pasak yang saling berkelindan dan alat-alat pertukangan yang diletakkan sembarangan. Meskipun minim penerangan, tapi Mary masih bisa mendeteksi tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia dari jarak dekat. Jadi... darimana asal suara itu?!

"Mary! Kita bisa melalui ini semua tanpa perlu ada pertumpahan darah!"

_Atas!_

Suara itu tepat menggema di atas kepala, membuat sang gadis pirang segera berlari menuju lift pengangkat barang sederhana yang teronggok sendirian di sudut. Setelah memastikan alasnya cukup aman untuk dipijak, Mary meletakkan missile-nya dan memutar gagang katrol dengan kedua tangan. Decitan tambang yang bergesekan dengan besi katrol menggema ke seluruh bangunan, seakan-akan meneriakkan keberadaan gadis itu dengan jelas. Ditambah absennya atap dan dinding-dinding seperti lift-lift di pusat perbelanjaan pada umumnya, serta alas yang berlubang di beberapa bagian, Mary hanya bisa berdoa semoga monster-monster gagak yang terbang di bawah kakinya tak menyerang sebelum ia sampai tujuan.

"Mary! Mari kita bersaing secara adil tanpa harus saling menjatuhkan seperti ini!"

Mary mendengus begitu pandangannya mencapai atap dan menemukan sosok pirang itu melambai-lambaikan tangan, tanda bendera putih telah dikibarkan. Mana mau ia menyerah begitu saja? batin Mary sambil memapah missile-nya kembali dan loncat ke atap. Monster-monster gagak yang lebih banyak daripada di bawah menjadi latar belakang pemuda itu, hitam yang serasi dengan langit merah membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Tak ingin buang banyak waktu, gadis itu langsung membidik Kano dari kejauhan.

_BLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Kepak sayap hitam membumbung di udara, sisanya hangus karena tak sanggup menghindar. Mary berjalan mendekat, memastikan musuhnya juga terkena tembakan. Poin-poin yang meroket tajam tidak diabaikan, matanya hanya fokus pada mayat manusia ditengah bangkai-bangkai gagak. Hingga langkahnya berhenti di pusat ledakan dan atap yang berlubang hingga menunjukkan dasar, ia masih belum menemukan orang yang dimaksud.

"Mary –"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, dan mendapati Kano berjalan melewati monster gagak yang masih tersisa dengan pincang. Tidak ada luka serius apalagi kematian, padahal Mary yakin kalau ia telah menembak dengan tepat. Apalagi dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, mustahil pemuda itu bisa menghindarinya. Refleks kaki kurus itu mundur gemetaran, berkebalikan dengan Kano yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

"Tolong –tidak ada untungnya... kau melakukan ini..." Suara itu terengah-engah. "Lebih baik... kita... sama-sama memburu monster... yang memiliki poin lebih tinggi daripada membunuhku..."

Ingin sekali Mary membalas kalau membunuh salah satu pemain dapat mengurangi pesaing, namun hal itu diurungkan karena pemuda pirang itu ternyata memiliki kemampuan yang lebih besar daripadanya, bertolak belakang dengan poin dan level yang lebih rendah daripada dirinya. Missile di bahunya ikut berguncang, bimbang antara menarik pelatuk atau tidak.

"Kau tahu..." putus Mary kemudian. "Mungkin kau lebih tepat memiliki titel The Fool..."

"Kartu pertama atau terakhir dari Arcana Major –"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang membicarakan arti harfiahnya, tapi terserahlah," potong Mary sambil menembak missile itu tepat ke arah Kano.

_DHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!_

Dua ledakan bertabrakan di udara, menciptakan energi yang sangat besar sampai-sampai Mary terlempar ke belakang. Dengan cepat diraihnya bibir atap itu sebelum tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi dan mendarat ke permukaan tanah yang berjarak puluhan meter. Kini posisinya berada di ambang maut, tergantung di udara dengan sebelah tangan membawa missile dan tangan satunya mempertahankan posisi agar tidak terjatuh. Hanya ada dua pilihan yang menentukan hidup-matinya; membuang senjata yang telah melindunginya selama ini dan naik ke atas, atau terus berharap keajaiban ditengah-tengah kekuatan tangan yang semakin lemah dan berkeringat. Diliriknya dataran yang penuh dengan tumpukan batu kerikil, itulah yang akan menyambut tubuhnya jika ia terlambat mengambil keputusan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mary merasa tidak berdaya dibalik titel yang baru saja diperoleh.

Mati.

Mati.

Aku akan mati.

Mary menggigit bibir, inikah akhir dari dirinya? Setelah perjuangan penuh keringat bahkan mengorbankan nyawa, apa ia akan mati menyedihkan ditempat seperti ini? Bahkan sebelum ia sempat kembali ke dunia nyata?

Suara tapak kaki mendekat. Dengan susah payah, gadis itu melongok ke atas dan mendapati seekor monster gagak menatap dirinya dengan sangar. Sepasang sayap hitamnya mengembang dan paruh tajamnya membuka, siap menyantap mangsa yang tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Mary memejamkan mata pasrah, kini ia tak bisa menghindari dewa kematian yang sudah menunggu baik di depan maupun di belakang. Hanya tinggal menghitung waktu sebelum ia benar-benar menyebrang ke alam baka...

_CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHH_

**-E;SCAPE-**

"_...Jadi, kau harus membawanya seperti ini, lalu menarik pelatuknya seperti ini. Mengerti?" terang bocah itu sambil memeragakannya dengan kedua tangan. Mary mengangguk tanda paham. "Nah, sekarang tembaklah dinding yang telah kutandai. Kalau kau melihatnya melalui binokularnya, pasti kelihatan. Mungkin atapnya akan runtuh ketika kau mengenai sasaran, tapi jangan khawatir –memang itu tujuannya. Kentungan utama missile adalah jangkauan kerusakan yang lebih luas daripada senjata tembak lain yang hanya berpusat pada satu titik, jadi kau bisa menyerang beberapa musuh sekaligus tanpa perlu menembaknya berkali-kali. Triknya, carilah titik-titik potensial yang bisa melumpuhkan mereka. Tidak harus di tengah, lihatlah sekeliling dan temukan apapun yang dapat runtuh hanya dengan satu tembakan. Ingat, meskipun kekuatan senjatamu lebih besar, jangan digunakan untuk menembak sembarangan atau kau akan lebih cepat kehabisan amunisi. Selalu tentukan target dan perhatikan situasi."_

"_Baik!"_

"_Sekarang tembak!"_

_Mata merah jambu itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada tanda silang di dinding, lalu menarik pelatuk. Tangannya sempat berguncang dan menghentak ke belakang karena kekuatan yang sangat besar, namun efek yang terjadi berikutnya lebih dahsyat. Langit-langit dan lantai yang mereka pijak bergetar, dinding dan atap yang ditembak Mary runtuh seketika dan menciptakan kabut debu untuk sesaat._

" –_Uhuk!"_

"_Tidak buruk." Bocah itu menepuk bahu Mary dengan wajah sedikit lebih puas. Mary terengah, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum senang. _

"_Jadi... apa sekarang aku sudah boleh membawa missile-ku dan mempraktekannya di luar?"_

"_Tidak," jawab bocah itu cepat. Lengkungan di bibir gadis itu kini tertekuk ke bawah. "Fisikmu masih payah, refleksmu masih kurang, bahkan aku bertaruh kau takkan bisa bertahan dalam melawan monster-monster disana meskipun hanya semenit saja. Oh ralat, setengah menit."_

"_Ta-tapi aku sudah melawan nyaris separuh monster yang ada di area konstruksi ini dengan benda-benda yang ada, bahkan terkadang dengan tangan kosong! Kau juga sudah melihat kecepatanku saat latihan meloloskan diri dari lantai paling atas ke bawah! Apalagi yang masih kurang?"_

"_Banyak, salah satunya seperti yang sudah kujelaskan tadi," sahut bocah itu. "Kaukira kau bisa melakukan semua itu sambil membawa missile yang beratnya lima belas kilo? Lagipula area pertempuran asli jauh lebih berat dari semua latihan ini, dibutuhkan kemampuan berpikir yang cepat daripada hanya mengandalkan fisikmu yang masih pas-pasan. Sudah, sekarang ayo ke target berikutnya! Kau akan ber –"_

_PRAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGG!_

_Seekor monster burung gagak menerobos jendela kaca dan menyebabkan kristal-kristal itu berhamburan di udara. Dengan sigap, bocah itu menarik tangan Mary dan mengajaknya berlari. Meskipun ia baru pertama kali membawa beban seberat itu sambil mengikuti bocah tersebut, namun Mary berusaha agar tidak tertinggal sementara bocah itu sibuk memanah monster yang semakin dekat._

"_Mary! Gunakan missile-mu untuk menembak sudut dinding di sebelah sana!"_

_Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis pirang itu melakukan sesuai apa yang bocah tadi minta dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesali apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Langit-langit dan reruntuhan memisahkan mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya Mary yang berada di belakang bersama monster yang sudah siap menyerang sementara bocah itu menghindar ke depan._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" jerit Mary ketakutan, air mata mengucur habis-habisan sambil terus mengeruk reruntuhan itu meskipun percuma. "Tolong! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku tidak mau... aku tidak mau mati!"_

_Monster itu semakin dekat, namun ia tidak mendengar balasan dari seberang. Entah kata-kata penenang atau semacam 'aku akan mencari pertolongan, tunggulah disini!' juga tidak ada. Hanya ada langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh, dan akhirnya derap kaki itu menghilang._

"_Aya? Aya? Kau masih disana?"_

_Hening._

_Paruh lancip itu membuka, siap menerkam Mary yang semakin tersudut. Tidak ada celah untuk kabur, dan ia nyaris menyerah sebelum matanya menangkap missile yang masih tersandar di sebelah. Ditariknya pelatuk itu tanpa berpikir, dan ledakan besar menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depan. Napas gadis itu masih tak beraturan melihat begitu banyak kerusakan yang ia timbulkan, terutama monster burung yang telah menjadi bangkai tepat di hadapannya. Perlahan Mary mengumpulkan tenaga yang masih tersisa, dan berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi bangkai tersebut. Kesedihan yang semula menggenang di mata merah jambunya seperti terangkat begitu saja, dan diganti oleh insting untuk menyelamatkan diri. Beberapa monster lain menyerangnya dalam perjalanan, namun semuanya langsung mati hanya dalam sekali ledakan. Ketakutan yang menguasai tubuh Mary membuat seluruh tubuhnya berkoordinasi dengan sempurna –bahu kiri yang menopang missile, tangan kanan yang menarik pelatuk, mata merah yang membekukan musuh, dan sepasang kaki yang terus berlari. Tujuannya hanya satu, keluar dari gedung ini sesegera mungkin atau ia terperangkap di dalam selamanya..._

_Langit merah akhirnya menyambut._

_Mary memandang sekeliling dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat didefinisikan. Tumpukan pasir, semen, seng, dan truk yang ada di depan menjadi pertanda kalau ia selamat dari maut. Perlahan bibir itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kemenangan, sebelum rasa lelah yang amat sangat menguasai tubuhnya dan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan tenggelam dalam kegelapan._

_Hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas dalam benak sebelum ia pingsan._

_Bocah itu mengkhianatinya._

**-E;SCAPE-**

Suara sabetan memaksa mata Mary membuka, dan gadis itu baru menyadari kalau ia belum mati. Tubuhnya memang masih menggantung di pinggir atap, namun setidaknya monster itu telah terbelah. Seorang gadis seumuran dirinya mengulurkan tangan setelah memasukkan pedang samurainya ke samping pinggang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mary mengangguk, masih belum sempat berkata-kata sampai ia benar-benar mencapai atap. Hanya napas memburu yang keluar dari mulut gadis pirang itu, dan sang penolong membiarkannya sejenak.

"Astaga! Apa yang telah kulakukan?! Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali."

Kebingungan, Mary mengikuti gadis berambut hijau itu dan kini mereka berdua telah berada di depan seorang pemuda yang terkapar. Likuid merah itu terus mengucur dari bahu kanannya, memperlihatkan daging dan tulang yang terpotong dari lengan. Gadis itu cepat-cepat melepas jas putihnya dan mengikat bahu pemuda itu dengan kuat, tak peduli jika dirinya ikut kotor terkena darah. Mary tercekat ketika melihat sosok pirang yang dikenalnya itu meringis.

_Kano?!_

PLAK

"Bodoh! Mengapa kau mengubah dirimu sendiri jadi monster gagak, hah?!" bentak gadis berambut hijau itu dengan suara bergetar. Meskipun Mary tak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena ia berada di belakang punggung gadis itu, namun ia tahu kalau gadis itu menangis tanpa suara. Sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah, Kano memandang gadis itu dengan polos.

"Err... Tsumiki?"

PLAAAKKK

"Adauw! Bukankah memang itu namamu?" gerutu Kano sambil menyangga kedua pipi yang kini sama-sama bengkak. "Aku berterima kasih sekali karena sudah diobati seperti ini, tapi... aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus ditampar berkali-kali. Ngomong-ngomong, titelmu lumayan keren juga... The Emperor... kartu keempat dari Arcana Major. _As expected from my heroine!"_

"Bicara satu kata lagi, akan kupatahkan lengan kirimu," ancam Tsumiki sambil menarik kerah kemeja Kano. "A-aku minta maaf karena tanganmu jadi seperti ini, tapi... dari semuanya, kenapa kau harus berubah jadi monster gagak, sih?" tanya gadis jangkung itu cepat-cepat.

"E-eh? Sebenarnya tadi aku sedang bertarung melawan dia, jadi aku terpaksa menyamar jadi salah satu monster atau dia akan menembakku dengan mud –"

Tsumiki langsung berdiri dan menghadapi Mary dengan horor.

"Jadi kau yang telah membuat Kano menjadi seperti ini... takkan kumaafkan!"

"Hentikan!" seru Kano sebelum gadis itu sempat menarik pedang samurainya. "Dia adalah temanku! Kami sedang bertengkar hebat dan berakhir seperti ini... bahkan tadinya aku ingin menyelamatkannya karena ia nyaris terjatuh tapi aku lupa kalau wujudku masih belum kembali seperti semula –"

_Jadi... itukah yang dilakukan Kano selama ini? Menyamar sebagai monster?_

Terlalu banyak informasi yang diterimanya dalam satu waktu membuat Mary kehilangan kata-kata. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia tak bisa melihat Kano meskipun mereka sedang bertarung di area terbuka, ternyata Deceiveng Eyes yang dimiliki pemuda itu memungkinkannya untuk membaur bersama para monster. Itulah sebabnya mengapa senjatanya tak mempan ketika berhadapan dengan Kano, bukan karena pemuda pirang itu jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya, namun karena Kano mampu memaksimalkan kemampuan yang dimiliki. Diam-diam Mary memuji Kano yang mampu bertahan hingga sejauh ini, bahkan mampu bertanding dengan salah satu pemegang titel.

"Kano! Tubuhmu!"

Cahaya yang sama seperti Mary dulu kini melingkupi tubuh Kano, lengan yang tadinya putus perlahan-lahan tumbuh dan kembali seperti semula seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seluruh luka dan lecet lenyap begitu saja, wajahnya yang pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah kini menjadi lebih segar dan bersemangat. Titel baru muncul di Status Bar pemuda itu, yang entah bagaimana sama persis seperti perkataan Mary sebelumnya.

"The Fool..." Tsumiki mengeja kata itu pelan. "Benar-benar sesuai dengan dirimu, Kano."

"Hei, itu kartu terkuat karena tidak memiliki nomor, tahu!" bela Kano tak mau kalah. "Ternyata Mary benar waktu itu~ ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"K-Kano! Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap baik padanya padahal kau nyaris terbunuh gara-gara dia?"

"Sudah kubilang, Tsumiki, dia itu temanku... bukankah sesama teman pasti pernah bertengkar? Lagipula mengapa kau tahu nama asliku? Aku saja belum memperkenalkan diri, dan kurasa Mary juga belum memperkenalkanku."

_Ia membelaku?! Tapi mengapa?_

Mary yakin sekali kalau dirinya dan Kano sedang bertempur mati-matian, bahkan setelah ia tahu kekuatan mata pemuda itu, Kano pasti akan senang hati menginjak jari Mary agar ia jatuh. Tapi mengapa ia berkata sebaliknya di depan Tsumiki? Bukankah mereka berdua yang sudah saling dekat pasti akan lebih mudah menjatuhkan Mary yang sendirian?

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kano, apa kau lupa denganku? Aku ini saudaramu, Ki –"

JLEEEEEEBBBBBB

Entah darimana datangnya, sebuah panah menghujam dada Kano, membuatnya tumbang. Mary yang sedari tadi bungkam akhirnya menjerit sementara Kido mencari-cari sang pemanah dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

"Kano!"

"Uhuk –" Darah ikut kelur bersama batuknya. "Mary... aku percaya padamu... dari dulu hingga sekarang... kau anak baik, Mary, aku yakin itu..."

"Tidak! Aku telah membunuh Seto dan berusaha membunuhmu, tapi mengapa kau masih mau menyelamatkanku dan membelaku?! Padahal aku... aku..." Mary tak tahu lagi apa yang dikatakannya, semua luber bersama air mata. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa hatinya yang keras dan tak mudah percaya dengan orang lain, bahkan tega menipu Seto agar pemuda itu yang tereliminasi alih-alih dirinya kini menangis di depan musuh sendiri. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa air mata itu tidak berhenti?

"Jadilah kuat, Mary... jangan jadi pengecut sepertiku yang hanya mampu melindungi diri sendiri..."

"KANO!"

Déjà vu menyergapnya, namun kali ini berbeda. Dulu ialah yang membiarkan Seto mati perlahan-lahan dengan tangannya sendiri, sekarang justru Mary yang meratap dan memohon agar Kano tidak pergi lebih dulu. Health Point itu berkurang dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya habis sama sekali dan Status Bar-nya lenyap. Kedua gadis itu memandang tubuh sang pemuda pirang dengan hampa.

"Kano..." Baru pertamakali ia melihat wajah cantik itu menangis. Tidak ada suara, hanya airmata yang mengalir tak putus-putus. "Padahal aku belum sempat memberitahunya kalau aku ini saudaranya..."

_Saudara?_

"Bahkan dia juga belum tahu nama asliku..." isak Tsumiki, kini wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke dada Kano yang masih basah oleh darah. "Dia juga baru saja mendapat titel beberapa menit yang lalu! Mengapa harus sekarang? Mengapa?"

Mary terdiam lagi, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Perasaannya sudah campur aduk ketika mengetahui betapa pemaafnya pemuda itu setelah sekian lama, apalagi setelah tahu kalau gadis bernama Tsumiki ini adalah saudara Kano. Meskipun tak terlihat persamaan fisik, namun kedekatan mereka berdua sudah cukup membuat Mary merinding. Poin dan level gadis jangkung itu jauh di atasnya, apalagi ia masih belum tahu Concealing Eyes itu seperti apa. Hanya ada satu yang pasti; Tsumiki sangat menyayangi Kano, dan ia takkan ragu untuk balas dendam kepada siapapun yang telah membunuh saudaranya. Mary memandang langit merah, dan siluet yang amat dikenalnya sedang berdiri di atas atap gedung, busur masih di genggaman.

"Aya?"

Tsumiki ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Mary, namun begitu kedua mata mereka bertemu, panah-panah itu langsung menghujaninya dari kejauhan.

"Awasss!"

Kedua gadis itu terpaksa berlari, menghindari panah yang mampu melubangi anggota tubuh seperti yang telah dialami oleh Kano dan tak sempat membawa jenasahnya. Setelah turun ke bawah dan berhasil bersembunyi, Tsumiki memandang langit melalui atap yang menganga akibat ledakan tadi untuk memastikan keadaan aman.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Aku ikut!"

"Kau tidak tahu akan berhadapan dengan siapa –"

"Aku tahu," potong Mary, kalimat selanjutnya membuat gadis berambut hijau itu terkejut. "Karena aku kenal dengannya, dan ia juga kenal denganku. Saking kenalnya aku jadi ingin balas dendam dengannya."

"Kau..."

Mary berdiri, memandang bocah berambut coklat yang bediri menantang di atas atap. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Aya. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihatmu di balik reruntuhan itu."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Aya." Bocah itu meloncat ke bawah untuk menemui mereka berdua secara langsung. "Titelku yang sekarang jauh lebih keren daripada nama konyol itu. Panggil aku... The Magician."

The Magician.

Tsumiki tercekat, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama. Dilihatnya Mary yang pasang kuda-kuda, titel yang dimilikinya adalah The Star. Ia tak tahu masalah diantara gadis itu dan The Magician, tapi kalau bocah itu yang membunuh Kano, maka jelas sekali kemana The Emperor harus berpihak.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Michelle Aoki is baaaack xDDD engg yeah actually my living hell isn't end yet, but I tried to evercome (hide?) it by watching animes this summer. It's been a long time since I only followed Mekakucity Actor last spring, so I missed awesome animes in that season like Haikyuu! and No Game No Life. Fortunately I can watch them all, plus Tokyo Ghoul, DRAMAtical Murder, Kuroshitsuji S3, Free! S2, and Love Stage!

Okay, enough with English language. Maap atas keterlambatannya, selain karena ketagihan nonton (udah lama ga dapet asupan anime orz), chapter ini mbuatnya rada susah .-. ada beberapa plot yang beloknya ekstrim kayak kehadiran Hibiya. Saya sendiri ga nyangka lho serius, pas itu mikirnya cuma masa lalu Mary, kematian Kano, sama munculnya Kido. Nah ternyata masa lalunya Mary pas sama Seto udah diungkap di chap sebelumnya... jadi saya terpaksa putar otak gimana caranya supaya ada penyebabnya Mary jadi badass kayak gini hwehe. Teruss... sebenernya titel itu saya udah bikin versi sendiri, tapi begitu browsing ternyata nama-nama kartu tarot keren-keren dan banyak yang cocok ke personaliti mereka *w* btw ini titel asli 5 pemain terkuat E;SCAPE:

-The Assasin

-The Princess

-The Hunter

-The Samurai

-The Queen

Udah pada ketebak kan? xD saya juga ngasi titel bagi para pemain lain meskipun udah mati uhuhu, coba tebak siapa & apa aja kartu yang didapat~ petunjuknya udah jelas, dari Arcana Major semua. Ntar saya dedikasikan next chapter buat siapapun yang bisa nebak dengan bener haha. Dan ngomong-ngomong, meskipun susah, ternyata chapter ini jadi yang paling panjang (5k) padahal cuma nambah seribu wwwww. Ok, selamat berbuka puasa & ditunggu reviewnya~


End file.
